Bittersweet Symphony
by Silent-Demon
Summary: Chapter six Up! The showdown has begun! Sam and Katrina are up against each other in the yearly relay event. But Katrina pulls a trick and unintentionally causes Sam to release a power she thought she never had... RR please! (not end of story!)
1. Dreams

Bittersweet Symphony  
  
After having several horrific nightmares, after feeling abandoned by those she cared for most, she finally gives in to her Mother's wishes and enrolls into a private school. But is there more the school than meets the eye?  
  
Silent_Demon  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Danny Phantom fic...It may seem dark at first, ( or not...) but it's different than what this might be taken as at first. it kind of focuses only on Sam in this first chapter. Well, I'm probably confusing you all...well then, just read and leave a review cookie my way and I'll be happy! And for those who flame me cuz of various reasons, guess what? You still reviewed! Haha! And I wanted to specially thank previous Danny Phantom fic writers!! You have inspired me much, just so you all know! You people probably think I'm crazy, well you're right!!! Lol.... * looks up * Ohhh. too long!! Sorry bout that....go ahead, read...  
  
...What are you waiting for???  
  
My fic's down there!!! \/ ` ` Getting there... ` ` Here we are!!! Enjoy!! ^_^;;;  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Bittersweet Symphony~~  
  
" Cause it's a bittersweet symphony that's life...~~ Well I've never prayed, but I'm on my knees, yeah. I need to hear some sounds that recognise the pain in me, yeah. I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now. But the airwaves are clean and there's nobody singing to me now... "  
~~ The Verve, Bittersweet Symphony ~~  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams " Dreams that do come true can be as unsettling as those that don't. "  
  
" Sam... " A teenage girl stirs in her bed. Opening her amethyst eyes, she quietly peaks around the dark room.  
  
" Sam..." The voice calls out again, causing the girl, Sam, to pull the covers over her head in half annoyance, and half fear. Not that she'd admit that though.  
  
" Go AWAY!! " She nearly pleads only moments before the blankets and the bed itself disappear around her. Sam clamps her eyes shut, trying to block out her surroundings. She curls her legs up to her chest instinctively, suddenly feeling insecure.  
  
After a few moments of complete silence, Sam squints one of her eyes open, peering the area in front of her for anything suspicious. The floor around and under her looked like dark swirls. And the walls, at least, Sam thought they were walls, had the same swirling look.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, a figure slips up through the floor inches in front of Sam. Only half of it's figure comes through, and Sam slides back in shock. The woman before her, crept forward, her lower half dragging within the ground. Her transparent form gave away her identity.  
  
" Get away from me!! " Sam stutteres, backing away from the apparition that gazes at her with blank violet eyes. Yet, once Sam looks at the ghost-like figure for a couple seconds, she senses a bit of familiarity from her. The apparition moves forward once more, pulling Sam out of her daze when she realizes the woman is within inches of touching her with an outstretched hand.  
  
" I'm warning you! Stay away from me! " Sam screams, stumbling to her feet. She turns and runs away from the woman, but soon hits one of the walls, as if it leaped out at her. Sam slams her fists on the wall for several moments, before turning around to face the ghost woman, who surprisingly hadn't moved from her spot since Sam last screamed at her.  
  
" Wha...what.." Sam pauses for a moment, pondering for a second. She hears a small sigh escape the woman, causing Sam to raise her head sharply. " What do you want with me? If...if you're after Danny, I'm not telling you where he is! " She finishes loudly, nearly taking a defensive stance, as if the said friend was standing behind her. The ghost smiles sadly, shaking her head lightly, her now apparent silver hair flowing around her petite figure.  
  
" Do not be afraid of me Samantha..." The woman says soothingly, but suddenly has a confused look. She watches as Sam gives her an angry glare. The ghost tilts her head to the side, deep in thought.  
  
" Oh! Pardon my rudeness...you don't like to be called by your full name, do you? Because...people who have. have hurt you...? Or is it people you dislike? " The ghostly woman says as a fact more than a question. Sam gives her a curt nod, slightly letting off her defensive barrier.  
  
" Is this some kind of trick? " She spats, her fists clamped tightly. The woman lets out a light laugh of amusement.  
  
" My dear, you haven't changed a bit. Still little, tomboyish Sam. " The woman continues to giggle, her form coming completely out of the swirling earth. She was adorned in a simple black dress that flowed barely above her knees. From her shoulders to her fingertips, were several black belts. The belts were connected by a single black strap, which traveled down her arm. She wore nothing on her feet, but there were two single silver bands, one dangling around each ankle. Her soft looking hair framed a pale face, with shining violet eyes, which were lined with black eyeliner. Her eyelids and lips were hued with a deep red, almost blood like color that matched the gem resting under her right eye. There was another garnet like gem attached to the black chocker on her neck. A simple, yet bold headband was wrapped around her head. Red streaks adorned her silver hair. ( A.N. Wooooah.... I gotta draw that... ) Her whole appearance had a melancholy effect on Sam.  
  
Sam steps forward awkwardly, feeling drawn in to the enchanted womans features, vaguely reminding her of something of the sort she, herself, would wear. But wearing something of that sort would certainly attract attention at school.  
  
' Or as Danny of Tucker would say, it would definately give me a unique look. Of course, they wouldn't stop without mimicing my voice also...' Sam thinks to herself, frowning. The woman lets out a small laugh.  
  
" That would be funny, two adolescent boys acting foolishly. " She says, clearly amusement is in her voice. Sam looks up at her in confusion.  
  
" How did you hear that? " As the question was asked, the ghost stops laughing, her gaze suddenly stern and serious. Recieving no answer, Sam asks again, yet still no reply.  
  
" WHO are you then? " Sam asks, taking a different approach. The ghost turns to her, her eyes hiden by her lengthy hair. Sam takes another hesitant step forward, but jumps back as the woman lifts her face in a fast motion, startling her.  
  
" You'll find out soon enough! " She chirps, her body disappearing once again into the swirling floor. Her light laughs echoed throughout the room for a few moments.  
  
Frowning, Sam stands straight and starts to wonder aimlessly in the dark. Once she reaches a wall, she simply turns around and walks in a different direction. What seemed like minutes later, Sam discovers a better way of finding an exit to this nameless place: keep one hand on the walls she walks along. Her hand finds a large lump, and grasps it tightly.  
  
" Finally!! " She sighs, turning what she feels, a door knob. An outline of a door forms and disappears as soon as it came. But it is followed by a lighter colored portal opening in front of her.  
  
Stepping through it, she looks around the room, which was dimly lit in a black light type glow. Sam narrows her eyes to the center of the room, eyeing a little boy that sat there. She walks closer, a tug pulling in her chest, the same tug that she felt when she was around the ghost like woman before.  
  
" Hey, kid..." Sam starts, but pauses as sounds of crying reach her ears. Shaking her head, Sam walks around to the front of the boy. And squats down to his level before continuing.  
  
" ...you okay, kidlet? " She finishes asking, noticing that the child looked no more than four years old. Sniffing a few times, the child looks up towards Sam, his blue eyes wet with tears.  
  
" I wanted to play with the other kids...but they won't let me. They called me stupid and pushed me into the mud. " He stutters between sobs. Sam takes a better look at him, finally noticing the mud puddle that he sat in. Sam raises an eyebrow in question.  
  
" What's the big..." Sam stops, thinking to herself. ' He's just a kid, this must be a big deal for him...But why does this feel familiar? ' She hears laughter from her left and turns her head towards a trio of bigger kids, but not by much. They looked about the same age as the crying boy in front of her, if not year older.  
  
" Hey Fenton! Having fun down there? " One of the kids asks, a nasty grin on his face. Sam's eyes widen in realization.  
  
'...That's Danny!? '  
  
Her thoughts are interupted as mud flies past her arm, hitting the young Danny Fenton in the chest. He raises a arm to cover his face as balls of mud are thrown his way.  
  
" Stop it!! My mom and big sister are going to get mad! "  
  
" Why should I care, we're having fun, right guys? " The boy sneers, forming a ball of mud in his hands. The other two boys agree, as they each throw a mudball at the crying Danny. Sam grits her teeth in anger, ready to push the boys away, when suddenly, the lead boy goes flying into the mud. The remaining two boys turn around, their eyes widening in horror.  
  
" It's Sam! Run! " They scream as they try to escape from the girl glaring at them. She steps forward, slamming her hands on their backs,and sends them plummeting into the mud as well. Before Sam could react to the situation unfolding in front of her, the three boys were already running and screaming. She turns to the girl called " Sam ", as she walks up to Danny. She reaches a hand out to him.  
  
" Are you okay? " She asks, her voice light and girlish. She had dirty blonde hair, that was tied into two ponytails that his her ears and flowed gracefully around her face. Her amethyst eyes shown with worry.  
  
" Y..yeah. " Danny replies, as he shakily grasps the young Sam's hand. She helps him to his feet. Both children glance at each other, and smile at each other.  
  
" Did you say your sister was coming soon? "  
  
" DANNY?! What happened to your clothes!! " A voice yells out from nowhere. Sam turns, along with the two kids and all see a six year old girl with golden red hair run towards them, along with an older woman.  
  
" Mama! Jazz! The boys they were...but then she came...and, and..." Danny stutters as his Maddie Fenton picks up her son, cradling him in her arms. The young Sam and Danny look at each other as their hands seperate and Maddie starts to carry him away, Jasmine close behind. After a few moments, the three Fentons disappear in the darkness. Sam turns to her younger counterpart, who was staring off into nowhere.  
  
" Hey, what's- " With a sad look in her eyes, the young girl turns and disappears as well. Frowning, Sam stands up to her feet, the back of her legs ache from the arched position she was in earlier.  
  
Sighing, she stays in her place. ' Is this supposed to be a dream? ' She thinks to herself.  
  
" Not really. " A voice chirps behind her. Sam whirls around, seeing the same ghost woman from before. Growling, Sam crosses her arms.  
  
" Then what is it? "  
  
" It's your unconsience mind, that's all. " The woman explains simply.  
  
" Then why are you here? " Sam asks, nodding her head forward in annoyance.  
  
" You don't know who I am? "  
  
" Am I supposed to? 'Cause I don't. You look like a ghost to me. " Sam says.  
  
" You think I'm a ghost? I'm definatly not a ghost, unless you're dead...you're not are you? " The woman asks, raising an eyebrow. Sam shakes her head.  
  
" So I'm going crazy...great..." Sam mumbles sarcastically. The woman frowns, but suddenly looks up past Sam, her eyes held a frightened look. Confused, Sam waves a hand in front of the woman's face and snaps a few times, but she gets no reaction.  
  
" Not her... " Were the only words Sam heard before a chilling embrace surrounds her. Shaking, Sam watches as two arms stretch around her slim shoulders. The skin was glowing green.  
  
" Well, well, well. I've finally found you Samantha... " A cold voice murmurs into Sam's ear.  
  
" Get away from her Vitani! " The woman screams, enraged. The real ghost, Vitani, tightens her grip on Sam.  
  
" You have nothing to do with this. She doesn't even know who you are so I can take her just as easily. This sets the woman off, for she lashes out at Vitani and Sam herself. Her hand passes through Sam and grabs onto Vitani's arm, pulling her through Sam and slams her into a nearby wall. The woman turns back to Sam, eyes blank.  
  
" Sam!! You have to wake up!! " She screams, her voice melding with another's. Sam looks on in horror.  
  
" W..what? " She stutters as she watches Vitani slash the woman in the face with long claws. The woman goes flying in the opposite direction, past Sam.  
  
" Dear child, come to me... " Vitani says, smiling eerily, a pair of fangs showing. Sam turns around to look for the woman, but turns back at she hears Vitani take step towards her.  
  
" Get away! " Sam cries out, panic shooting through her. Vitani glares, her two arms shook immensely, as four more arms push out from her shoulders and sides. She materializes swords for each hand, and charges at Sam.  
  
" Your mine! " She shrieks, all swords ready to attack. Sam clamps her eyes shut, her hands covering her face as she waits for the impact. Metal slams against metal, Sam opens her eyes, and watches as the woman stands in front of her, two axes in her hands. They screech against Vitani's six swords, and the woman turns her head towards Sam. Her eyes were now glowing red.  
  
" Sam, please! Your having a nightmare! Wake up!! " She screams, gritting her teeth as she fights against Vitani's ghost-powered strength.  
  
"..." Sam tries to speak, but nothing comes out. The woman turns her gaze back to Vitani, who was starting to gain the upper hand on their lockdown. Gasping in urgency, the woman lets out a small cry.  
  
" WAKE UP!! " At that moment, Vitani broke through the woman's axes. Her six swords each piercing the woman in various places. Blood shot out her mouth, as the blades are pulled out of her and she collaspes in a bloody heap. Eyes wide, Sam's lip begins to quiver, and her hands shake as they reach her face. Vitani licks the tip of one of her blades, looking up at the terror stricken teen. Sam clamps her hands to the side of her face...  
  
... and she lets out a blood curling scream.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Wooo!! Finished with the first chapter!! Hope you didn't get confused! If you have any questions, feel free to ask!!! Please review for me!! i'd highly appreciate it!!! And I'll have the next chapter out soon as possible!!  
  
Couple Author's notes:  
  
1.) As i have read almost all of the Danny Phantom fics out right now,( And I love them all mind you) I tend to notice that people don't like other characters added in and are quoted as Mary-Sues. Well I just want to be blunt. I will have new characters, but they are not Mary-Sues just because they aren't from the show. Mary sues are those annoyingly perfect girls who everyone, and I mean everyone likes and the main character happens to fall madly in love with them and they don't have any faults. Well i'll tell ya, my characters aren't perfect by a long shot, and none fall in love with our lovable Danny!! One becomes friends with him, that's about it. Unless you want to count the boy a certain preppy girl is going to like...NAW!! But i just wanted to clear that up for any one reading this in the future... K ( reminder to self,, stop writing such damn long author's notes...)  
  
2. ) And lastly...( there were only two but hey,,,) the story does have a twisted plot, and it's not going to be very blunt until it's right in your face. So don't think this is going no where cause it definately is!!! This is just the first chapter!!! It's gotta, gotta, gotta build!!! Okay, enough orange soda for me!!!  
  
Thank you for reading this stupid thing...( wow that's long. ) I promise I won't do that again. And i am not nagging, or trying to be immature. I just want to get my point across! So thanks for reading this first of who know how many chapters!!!  
  
And remember, review!!!! Silent_Demon  
  
( And you thought I wasn't going to shut up did you? ^_^;;;) 


	2. Invitations

Bittersweet Symphony Chapter 2: Invitation  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all you wonderful reviewing people!! It must be different than most fics, though I am seeing some lovely original ones!! Mine, as you may or may not quite see, mine is focused around our favorite gothic girl, Sam!! Lol! ANyways, thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! And people who have put me on their fav's list...THANKIES!!!! Make's me feel sooo good, that people like my fics that much!!!! WOOO!! Oh sorry ;;;   
Oh and just to let you know, the lines are for scene change since this edit thing wont let me do anything else....grr

Chapter Two: Invitation  
  
" Unexpected invitations can lead to one's downfall, especially the one's most close to your heart. "

* * *

" Sam! Calm down! It's me!! " A voice calls out desperately, as two other people, an older girl and a darker skinned boy try to hold her thrashing arms and legs to the carpet floor.  
  
" She won't wake up! What's wrong with her?! " The older girl screams in a panic to the lone boy on the other side of Sam's distressed form, who was pleading with her for a while.  
  
" I don't know Jazz! She must be having another nightmare, Tucker what do we do? " He replies as he watches Jasmine force Sam's legs to the dark purple carpet. The bed to her left was messed up; the pillows casted around and the blankets ruffled and strayed over the edges of the matresses.  
  
" Danny, how are we supposed to help her- " Tucker starts before jumping back from Sam's fist, which had just flung out of his grasp and almost hits him in the face, " She's not responding to anyone! "  
  
" Sam, please! You're having a nightmare! Wake up!! " Danny cries out in despair. Sam flinches, as if she recieved a blow to the chest, for she curls up slightly for a second.  
  
" Gyah..." She moans, tears forming in her eyes and her body trembling violently. A faint bluish-purple mark appears right below her neck. The three teens around her panic even more and start to call her name desperately.  
  
" Come on Sam!! Wake up please! " Jasmine pleads, her eyes glazing with tears as Sam lets out a sharp gasp of air. Tucker clutches his red cap to his chest, his brown eyes full of worry and fear. He turns to Danny, who was blankly staring at Sam's fresh bruise.  
  
" Danny...what should we do? " Tucker speaks quietly, distressed to unknown lengths. Danny blinks in response, if that could be counted as one.  
  
" Danny... " Jasmine adds softly, casting her gaze to her silent brother. His eyes clamp shut, eyebrows shaking slightly. Tucker and Jasmine look from Danny to Sam and back, not sure who they should turn their attention to. A small cry escapes Sam's throat. At that moment, Danny's eyes snap open, his teeth clenched shut. He takes a quick breath, ;eaving a short warning for Tucker and his sister.  
  
" WAKE UP!!! " He screams, more towards the ceiling than Sam herself. Tucker pulls his hands over his ears and Jasmine stares at him in shock. They all look to Sam, her body now still and pale. As if a rusty wire finally gave way in Sam's mind, her amethyst eyes are suddenly open. Her head tilts back and a blood curling scream escapes her lips. Her hands reach for her face as she did so.  
  
" Sam! " Danny calls out to his frightened friend on the floor. He reaches out for her instinctively, gently lifting her tenuous and shaken body. Her jet black hair is matted to her forehead from the beads of sweat that form there. Her eyes dart around the room, as if looking, or even expecting something to jump out at her. Jasmine helps Danny pull Sam into a sitting position.  
  
" Hey Sam, calm down and tell us what happened. " Jasmine says soothingly, her attitude turning to one of a psychiatrist.  
  
" The...the woman..." At the mention of the single word, Danny and Jasmine turn to each other.  
  
" What's going on? Hello, Danny, Jazz? What's up? " Tucker questions. Jasmine turns to him, a sad, distant look in her eyes.  
  
" ...This is fourth time she's dreamt about this woman. "

* * *

" I don't get it. She has freaky dreams all the time, what's the big deal? " Tucker asks. He, Danny and Jasmine now sat in the livingroom of the Fenton's household.  
  
" Yes, but those ' freaky dreams ' come from Sam's own imagination. She thinks those up on her own. But she claims that ever since the first dream she awoke from, she's never had a thought about this woman before...ever. " Danny explains, his gaze moving to the couch, where Sam was laying, sleeping. Her head resting on Jasmine's lap, and Jasmine herself stroking her hair like a mother would to her child.  
  
" Plus, these nightmares seem to scare her...a lot. " Jasmine adds.  
  
" So what's going to keep her from having another one now? " Tucker continues, his hands readjusting his cap on his head. Jasmine and Danny both shake their heads.  
  
" It's only when she's alone..." Jasmine answers, looking from Sam to Tucker.  
  
" Why? "  
  
" We don't know. The last time before this, her parents called us. They said when they came home, she was screaming about a woman that kept telling her that a 'diabolo' was going to kill her soon. "  
  
" We're lucky Sam is staying here. I thought something was going to happen, so after we came back from the movies, I told her she could stay overnight. Good thing our parents are at a convention, huh Jazz? " Danny says glancing at his watch, " And it's 7:40. We need to get to school. " Tucker nods and Jasmine moves Sam's body more comfortably on the couch.  
  
" I'll drive you to school. " She adds suddenly, grabbing her backpack, which was by the door. Just as Jasmine and the boys are about to leave, they hear rustling from the couch.  
  
" You guys aren't leaving are you? " A voice asks from behind them.  
  
" Sam? " Danny nearly squeaks, turning his head to face Sam, whose arms were crossed and an eyebrow raised above the other.  
  
" Uh...what do you mean? " Tucker starts, chuckling nervously.  
  
" You were gonna leave me here because I had a bad dream, weren't you? " Sam accuses, her brows turning down and her pursed lips curl into a frown.  
  
" N...no! Of course not. " Danny stutters, waving his hands in defense. Jasmine and Tucker grin guiltily. Sam starts to move towards the stairs, and then runs up them quickly.  
  
Minutes later, she rushes back down the stairs. She was dressed in her usual attire; a black and green plaid skirt and black tank top with a purple oval in the center. Her slim legs were covered in purple tights and were half hidden by her knee high black boots. She had tight black bands on her wrists and neck. ( You guys know what she looks like, imagine! ) She pulls a lock of her hair into a green ponytail. Looking up, Sam only sees Danny standing by the now open door. He held a goofy grin on his boyish face.  
  
" Ready? " Sam asks, reaching for her hip bag, which sat by the couch where she left it the day before. She flips her bag over her head and under one shoulder. Danny only nods, feeling uneasy.  
  
" Are you sure- "  
  
" Come on, let's go before we're late! " Sam interupts, grabbing her baffled friend's hand and rushes out the door. Jasmine and Tucker are already sitting in Jazz's black convertable. The engine roars as Jasmine presses her foot to the gas pedal. Both Danny and Sam get into the back seats of the car.  
  
" Ready guys? " Jasmine asks, turning her head back to the two teens, who nod.  
  
" Alright, here we go! " The tires turn slightly as Jasmine pulls into the road and towards Casper Senior High. After a few seconds, seeming much more to the teens sitting in the car, Jasmine flips on the radio. She and Tucker start to move their heads to the music, each randomly tapping their fingers or feet as well. In the back, Sam sits silent, suddenly more interested in the passing trees and houses than the boy next to her.  
  
" Sam? "  
  
" Hm? " Sam replies, not moving an inch. Feeling slightly hurt, Danny continues.  
  
" You're not okay, are you? " He asks quietly, so that only she hears him. Her body stiffens, her shoulders rising slightly. Soon, the school comes into view and Sam lets out a sigh. She turns to Danny as soon as the car starts to slow down.  
  
" Of course I'm fine! " She says happily, or at least the best 'happy' she could pose. Jasmine pulls into her paid parking spot and turns off the ignition.  
  
" We're here! " She exclaims, quickly checking the car's clock before it shut off, " And we have ten minutes to spare. " They all get out of the car and pull on their backpacks/hip bags.  
  
" Off to Lancer's I go! " Tucker beams, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Jasmine laughs a bit.  
  
" Well you guys have fun, I'll see you later. Oh! And feel better Sam, okay? " Jasmine continues to drone on until she is out of sight. The three remaining teens stare silently around the campus. After a few awkward moments, Tucker walks forward.  
  
" Well since I'm the only one who has Biology this period, I'll be off. " He nearly yells, waving his hand as he walks.  
  
" Yeah...bye. " Both Danny and Sam say nervously, each waving. Once Tucker disappears into the building, the two begin to walk slowly.  
  
" Sam, what's- "  
  
" I'm fine. " Sam answers before Danny could finish asking again. Chills run up her spine as she feels a pull in her mind. And she knew exactly what that pull was.  
  
" You're lying. " Sam stops at the comment, and turns to find Danny a few feet back. His head is bowed, hiding his eyes. He just couldn't look at her after saying that.  
  
" Wha? "  
  
" I know you're lying. " Sam's eyes then narrow, the words finally sinking in.  
  
" You don't know what you're talking about! " Sam yells hoarsly, both her hands clamp tightly onto her skirt. She knew this wasn't going to end well, since they've had this arguement once before. But, Jasmine had came home before it could be presses further. Sam knew that this time she wouldn't be so lucky.  
  
" Yes, I do. And you know it! I can see you tense up every time I've ever talked about it. Since that first dream, it feels like you're not telling me something. And for some reason, I think I don't know you anymore because you are always so distant... " Danny looks up, his eyes searching for something, anything of a reaction in Sam. He only found anger and confusion.  
  
" Maybe you never knew me. "  
  
" Sam, I don't mean it that way. We both know we have this, I dunno, connection. I'm one of your best friends, I can see when you feel uncomfortable and I only want to know why.. "  
  
" I feel uncomfortable right now because you're interrogating me like I'm some criminal! " Sam exclaims, grabbing the attention of many students. Danny pauses before speaking again. As they wait for the people to leave, Sam begins to walk into the school.  
  
" Sam, wait. " Danny pleads, running to catch up with his angered friend, " Look, I'm sorry. But I'm sick of you acting like nothing's wrong. Why can't you tell me? " They were both now in the halls, many students were once again staring, but from their lockers. From the look on Sam's face, they didn't want to start something now. They reach their destination, Literature, and find a sign on the closed and locked door.  
  
Cancelled   
  
" Great... " Sam mutters. Danny reaches for her wrist before she can walk away.  
  
" Sam, come on. I want you to tell me! " Danny says, becoming impatient. The bell rings, and the rest of the students pile into the rooms. Most of the doors close as the last of the students enter their es. Finally, Sam turns to him, her arm pulling back sharply.  
  
" How can I tell you, when I don't know what's going on myself? " She whispers harshly. Danny steps back slightly, his fingers slipping form her wrist. He then frowns.  
  
" Well maybe if you told someone about it, we'd be able to help you find out what is going on and even help you! " Danny argues, following Sam as she walks.  
  
" Like you're one to talk! " She spats back.  
  
" That's a totally different matter, Sam. "  
  
" How different? You being a ghost halfling or me dreaming about a woman that is telling me she knows me and that a ghost-demon is going to kill me! Is it really THAT different? "  
  
" It is different. They'd call me a freak! "  
  
" Don't try to yank my strings! I'm already considered one! You don't see them calling anyone else a freak now do you? "  
  
" What about me and Tuck? "  
  
" They call you nerds, that isn't half as bad. "  
  
" I never see anyone calling you a freak, Sam! "  
  
" THEN YOU MUST BE BLIND!! "  
  
" Sam not so loud... "  
  
" If you'd ever pay attention, you'd see it on their faces! "  
  
" Sam..."  
  
" Either- " Sam stops at the doors of the library. Students from open period es, mainly the same mates as Danny and Sam, were listening to their arguement. Sam sends a glare their way, ushering them away. Danny keeps close to Sam as she walks into the library. The librarian looks up.  
  
" Sign in please. Name and period. " They both walk over to the desk and Sam signs in first. As Danny finishes, he turns around, half expecting Sam to be there. But looking farther into the media center, he sees her disappear into one of the many aisles of books.  
  
" Sam! " Danny sighs and trudges over to a table. He throws his backpack on it and goes to search for Sam.  
  
" Sam? " He whispers again, peering into an aisle. ' Not there...man is she that mad? ' Danny thinks to himself, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling for a moment, until he hears a noise a couple aisles away. The sound of a small object being tossed. He notices a small compact slide in front of the other end of the aisle. He continues down the rows of books until he reaches it. He picks it up, examining it closely.  
  
' This is definately Sam's...' " Sam? " No response. He glances to his left and sees Sam sitting in the corner of the bookshelves, one of her arms outstretched and resting on her knee.  
  
" Sam? "  
  
" Either way, we'd both be crazy. " Sam murmurs.  
  
" What do you mean? " Danny questions, walking up to her and then kneels in front of her crouched form.  
  
" Can you see her? " Sam asks, pointing to the compact. He opens it and peers into the mirror.  
  
" Well no. I only see my reflection. " He answers, moving his gaze to Sam. She grabs the compact hesitantly, as if it was going to bite her. She looks into it herself, then back up to Danny.  
  
" Come look now..." She speaks barely above a whisper. Nodding, Danny moves over to Sam's side and peers into the compact. His eyes widen in shock, possibly terror. In the reflection of her compact wasn't Sam's face, but one of a young woman. She had silver hair with red streaks. Her eyes were a melancholy amethyst . There was a black bandana around her forehead and a red gem under her right eye. Her gaze was on Sam, her lips graced with a light smile. Her eyes shift to Danny. Suddenly, she disappears and Sam's reflection returns.  
  
" That's her..."  
  
" Who? " Danny asks, watching as she snaps the compact shut.  
  
" ...the woman. "  
  
" She's the one who is scaring you? " Sam thinks for a moment.  
  
" No, she...well she protects me from the diabolo. "  
  
" ...diabolo? What's that? " Danny notices the chills on Sam's arms. He grabs her hand, giving it a friendly squeeze.  
  
" A diobolo...Well a diablo is Latin for devil or demon. A diabolo is a ' she devil ' or Succubus. The particular one in my dreams is a six-armed diabolo named Vitani. "  
  
" Are you sure this isn't a...ah. " He pauses, unsure whether he should continue.  
  
" I've never heard of a diabolo until that woman told me in my first dream. "  
  
" Oh...what do you think this is then? " There is no reply, " Sam, I know you don't want me to ask. But, are you okay? "  
  
" ... " Her eyes lower, " I'm...scared. I'm scared, I'm confused, I'm angry. I have all these surging emotions and I don't know what to do with them! I don't want to admit it, but I'm frightened most of all, especially of what Vitani could do to me! "  
  
" ...I'm glad."  
  
" Excuse me? " Sam looks up, slightly angry.  
  
" I mean...I'm glad you finally told me. " Danny finishes before he could receive a slap from Sam. Her eyes widen as Danny pulls her towards him, embracing her tightly.  
  
" And as your best friend, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. 'kay? " Danny is reassured when he feels Sam nods against him.  
  
" I'm holding you to that promise, ghost-boy. " He smiles at his friends uplifting attitude, and laughs a bit.  
  
" Of course. "

* * *

" Hey Danny, do you guys want a ride? " Danny and his two best friends, Sam and Tucker look to see Jasmine standing by her car. The bell had rung a few minutes before and the rest of they day had passed like a breeze.  
  
" Well, today was interesting. " Tucker says, nearly laughing. Danny nods, also holding in his fit of laughter.  
  
" I'd have to say the best day all year. " He replies, both of them looking at Sam. She blinks a few times.  
  
" What? Dash had that coming, okay? " Sam growls, rubbing her fist. Jasmine looks on in confusion.  
  
" What did he do this time? "  
  
" He put a dead frog from the biology room in her locker. " Tucker explains.  
  
" I only gave him a piece of my mind...But I didn't think he'd go down after one little punch. " Sam says, snorting. Danny laughs, and nudges Sam in the side.  
  
" Come on Sam!! You have to admit it was pretty funny watching the rest of his groupies struggle to pull him to the nurse's office!! "  
  
" Not really, it was more pathetic than anything. " At this comment, Jasmine clears her throat.  
  
" Want a ride or not? " The three exchange looks. Sam turns away from the car.  
  
" You guys go ahead, my mom wanted me home anyway. Something about getting some important letter. " She says, shrugging.  
  
" Oh, well okay. We'll talk to you later then. " Tucker says, waving. Sam smiles slightly, turning to Danny.  
  
" Are we still doing something tomorrow? " Sam asks him. Danny and Tucker nod in agreement.  
  
" Yeah, I'll call you later tonight about details, 'kay? "  
  
" Alright...oh and Danny? " Danny, who was about to get in the car, turns back. Sam takes a breath before continuing.  
  
" Thanks for earlier...it really helped me sort some things out. " Danny smiles. He replies with a 'no problem' and waves a bit before getting in the car.  
  
" See ya. " Sam says, turning around and walks away. After she was gone, Tucker and Jasmine looks at Danny suspiciously.  
  
" What was that about? " Jasmine asks slyly. Danny rolls his eyes.  
  
" Nothing. " Jasmine gives him a ' You'll talk soon, or else ' look, while Tucker looks past him, then groans.  
  
" Oh great..." Tucker complains, grabbing the arguing siblings attention.  
  
" Hey Fenton! " A voice yells from the distant school doors. Danny turns and sees none other than Dash Baxtor at the doors.  
  
" Oh great. " He mumbles, sinking in his chair.

* * *

" I'm home! " Sam yells as she walks into her large home. Her mother was sitting on the five seated corner couch in their livingroom. She turns and smiles when she sees her happy daughter.  
  
" I'm glad you look better, did you have fun at Danny's? " She asks, standing from her spot and walks to her daughter.  
  
" Oh yeah, it was great..." Sam says, putting a grin on her lips. ' It would be better not to mention my dream...'  
  
" Dear? "  
  
" Oh yeah, you wanted to show me something? " Sam asks, setting her hip bag down by the door. Her mother nods slightly, an odd aura of uneasyness was present around her.  
  
" Come in the kitchen, Samantha..." Sam's eyes widen as her mother turns away from her.  
  
' She...called me by my full name? What's going- '  
  
" Sam? " Her mother calls from the next room.  
  
" Coming! " Sam kicks of her boots and runs into the kitchen, but suddenly stops. She gazes at her mother and the other 4 people in the room.  
  
" D..dad, you're home early. And grandma came to visit, along with Aunt Claire and Bernadette...Why didn't you tell me they were going to be in town? "  
  
" Sammy, dear. " Her grandmother starts before Sam's mother clears her throat.  
  
" We got a letter in the mail. When you were little, we sent in a request that you be transfered to a special private school...but they only accept...certain children. " Sam steps back nervously at the five people staring at her.  
  
" We had hoped it would come. But it didn't, until now. " Her grandmother finishes. A look of shock crosses Sam's face.  
  
" We got the letter yesterday. You were accepted. " Sam's eyes widen in terror.  
  
" You're not thinking..."  
  
" When Claire and I heard about it, we called your grandma right away and we came as soon as possible. " Bernadette says, her hands crossed over one another on the table.  
  
" Sam? Are you okay? " Her mother asks, stepping forward.  
  
" ...a private school!? " Sam shrieks suddenly, stepping back away from her approaching mother, " I...I refuse!! I won't go!!"  
  
" Sam, please listen to yo-"  
  
" I won't leave Danny!! He promised, he promised me!! " She continues to yell, pulling her hands into fists.  
  
" Sam, please think about it! "  
  
" NO!! I'm not leaving him! He said he'd protect me!! " She screams, turning away from them and runs out of the room.  
  
" Sam! " She hears her mother yell from the kitchen, along with the voices of her father and aunts. She never heard anything from her grandmother as she ran up the stairs in a blind fury. Reaching her room, she flings the door open and slams it hard behind her. She leans against the door, panting for air.  
  
" Stupid..." She mumbles, walking towards her dresser. She keeps her eyes on the cherry wood. Hesitantly, she raises her eyes to the mirror that sat on top of it. She tears her eyes away at the sight of the woman in the reflection. Suddenly, she jumps at the sound of the phone ringing. Instantly in a better mood, Sam dashes to it, picking it up before her parents would be able to back downstairs.  
  
" Hello? " She gasps into the phone, for she nearly trips as she picks it off the reciever.  
  
" Hello, Sam? Hi. " She sighs in relief at the sound of Danny's voice. But then, she notices the hint of difference in his usually cheery voice.  
  
" Danny? What's wrong? " She asks, now nervous and paranoid. He is silent for a few moments.  
  
" Danny? "  
  
" Dash invited Tucker and me to a party tomorrow..." He trails off, uncertain. Sam's eyes widen in shock.  
  
" Wha...what? " Is all she could manage to form into words. Suddenly to Sam, though she didn't know why, she had dejected thoughts running through her mind...  
  
" Hello? Sam, you okay? " She could hear the faint sound of Danny's voice in the phone.  
  
But, for some unknown reason, her emotions were now beginning to crumble around her...

* * *

Woo!!! I'm done with the second chapter!!!! I'm soo sorry it took so long!!, Well not that long but anyways, make sure you review and I'll be happy and will post the next chapter as soon as I can.!!! SilentDemon  
  
Quick Author's Note: Sorry if the characters seemed out of character to you. I personally didn't think they were but some of my friends said they were. I only wrote on how I thought they'd react to the situations...I'll try to work on that if it's a problem. And extra thanks to all the reviewers!!! 


	3. Rely on No One

Bittersweet Symphony   
Chapter 3: Rely on No one  
  
Author's Note: Hey, hey!! Thanks for reviewing my reviewers!! And especially to The Person With No Name, for pointing that out to me!! I had noticed that, but I definitely wasn't planning on keeping that up for any longer. It actually was going to stop here! Nice of you to point that out!! This chapter is defiantly a switch!! Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Rely on No one  
  
"Every time a value is born, existence takes on a new meaning; every time one dies, some part of that meaning passes away"

* * *

  
  
"You just called to tell me that? "Sam asks, a frown on her face. From the other end, Danny could sense the frown easily.  
  
"But we really want to hang with you too!! "He exclaims, looking back to Tucker. He was fidgeting with his thumbs and staring back at Danny's hand, which held the invitation.  
  
"Yeah, and? "Sam says over the phone. Danny winces slightly at her tone of voice.  
  
"We were actually thinking...that Tucker and I would go to the party, for maybe an hour. Then we'd all go to my house and spend the rest of the night watching movies. "Danny suggests, putting the invitation on the small table that the phone was sitting on.  
  
"Whatever. "  
  
"What's wrong? If you really don't want me and Tucker to go, we won't! "  
  
"No! No, it's not that. My mom wants me to go to some private school. "Sam murmurs suddenly, Danny himself stresses to even hear her.  
  
"What? Why!? "He shouts, startling Tucker behind him,  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not going! "She replies, "I said I refuse to go! "  
  
"They can't make you, can they? "Danny asks, curling the cord around his finger, then grips it tightly.  
  
"Not a chance. It's strictly my decision. "She says, pounding her fist on the wall, then begins to trace one of the patterns out with her finger.  
  
"Good. So...are we going to do something tomorrow? "  
  
"Sure. "  
  
"Great! Now, can I ask a favor? "  
  
"Yeah, what? "Sam asks, unsure if she was going to like this.  
  
"Can you help me find an outfit? "He asks bashfully. He hears Sam laughs over the phone.  
  
"Alright. "

* * *

  
  
"So we'll be out of there by 8:30 pm. "Tucker says, shifting his new navy blue cap on his head. It matched the sweat jacket he had just bought as well.  
  
"You guys better be out on time..." Sam warns, helping Danny hook on his gold necklace/chain.  
  
"We maybe be five minutes late, at the most. "Danny says, watching as Sam clicks the chain together. Her familiar scent of vanilla touches his senses.  
  
"Is that the spray I got you for your birthday last month? "He asks looking at her in the eyes. She smiles lightly.  
  
"Yes, it is. She answers, pulling her hands back from his neck. They nod and become awkwardly silent.  
  
"Well then, we better get going. "Tucker speaks up, walking up to his silent buddies.  
  
"R-right. "Danny stutters.  
  
"Have fun, I'll see you there in an hour. "Sam says as she waves to them. Danny and Tucker each say their goodbyes and leave. Sam's hand drops to her side and she shuts her bedroom door. She walks over to her bed, plops onto it and pulls her arm over her head.  
  
"What the hell is Dash up to this time? "A knock on the door pulls her from her thoughts. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she flattens her skirt out and calls out to the occupant outside her door.  
  
"Samantha? "She hears her grandmother's voice. The day before, her aunts Claire and Bernadette had left, but her grandma was staying for another week with them.  
  
"Yes? "Sam asks, beginning to get up from her dark purple and black clad mattress, but decides to stay put.  
  
"May I come in dear? "  
  
"Sure. "Sam replies as her grandmother enters her room. Sam moves over, giving her elder relative room to sit down beside her. She watches her grandmother approach and feels a weird tug in her mind. Her grandmother looked younger than most would. She did have gray hair, but it was long and flowed gracefully as she walks. It was tied in a blue ribbon. She also had amethyst eyes, like Sam and her mother.  
  
"It still amazes me how you can look so young, grandma. "Sam says as the said woman sits beside her.  
  
"I'm amazed myself, Samantha, but remember that both your mother and myself had children at young ages. "She explains raising a hand to her wrinkleless face.  
  
"My mom never talked about her having me at a young age...and I never bothered to ask either. "  
  
"Well your mother had you when she was fifteen. Unfortunately for her, it kept her from doing what she wants you to do. "  
  
"When did you have mom? "  
  
"Same age. "  
  
"Then why did you go to that school, when she couldn't? "Sam asks, moving more towards her grandmother.  
  
"I guess you could say I was special, or cursed, maybe even lucky. Whatever it was, it was practically a requirement for me. I had to go, you at least have a choice. "  
  
"And I'm not going. "Sam says crossing her arms. Her grandmother laughs lightly.  
  
"Yes, my dear. I know very well you don't want to go. But is it really because of Danny? "The elderly woman asks, and looks off to the objects collected in Sam's room.Sam pauses, not exactly wanting to touch the subject.  
  
"He...made a promise to me. "  
  
"And he can't keep it if you go to another school? "  
  
"No, he wouldn't be able to. "Sam replies, looking down to the carpet floor.  
  
"How do you know he would be able to keep it if you stay? "Sam looks up to her grandmother sharply.  
  
"He's my best friend, I know he can! "She exclaims suddenly, becoming defensive. Her grandmother becomes silent as her eyes level with the mirror on Sam's dresser.  
  
"Grandma? "Sam looks to where her grandmother was, and instantly looks away.  
  
"It sounds to me like you depend on him more than anything, Samantha. "Sam turns to her grandmother.  
  
"I do not! I am fully capable of taking care of myself! "She yells, banging her fist on the bed.  
  
"Then maybe you should go to school and prove yourself of your independence, Samantha. Just think about it dear... "  
  
"Why do you want me to go so bad? "Sam asks, and her grandmother sighs.  
  
"Because, you are a very special child. "She looks down to her confused granddaughter. Sam gazes up into her grandmother's eyes, noticing a glow in them. But after looking twice, the glow was gone.  
  
"I'll...think about it. "Sam says, standing to her feet.  
  
"Thank you, dear...where are you going? "  
  
"I have to meet Danny and Tucker in fifteen minutes, I'm gonna leave now. "  
  
"Alright dear, see you later. "Her grandmother smiles as Sam walks out the door. Once Sam disappears around the corner, her lips curve down. She stands and walks to the mirror. In the reflection, there was a dark room. In the corner, stood a woman with gray hair pulled up in two ponytails, her arms crossed. She sends a small look to Sam's grandmother and walks into the abyss, disappearing completely. The dark room disappears as well and Sam's room reappears in the reflection. The elderly woman turns around, and walks slowly to the door. Stepping out of it, she looks one last time to the mirror.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Vitani? "She asks out loud before shutting the door.

* * *

"Well, this isn't that bad..." Tucker says. He and Danny are talking in the corner of Dash Baxter's living room. Danny turns to him, an apparent look of annoyance on his face.  
  
"This is boring Tucker. Why bother coming when no one talks to you? Remember last time? "He complains, crossing his arms lazily. Tucker nods, and checks his palm pilot.  
  
"And it's almost 8:30, we should leave soon anyways. "He adds, poking at his palm pilot. They are about to leave, when a hand nearly slams onto Danny's shoulder.  
  
" Hey Fenton! "They hear a voice call from behind them. They turn and see Dash and Quant by the back door and another football player was right next to them.  
  
"We're going to light fireworks, let's go. "Dash says, smirking and motioning to the backyard. Both boys shrug and follow Dash into the backyard.  
  
"I guess we can spare a few minutes, Sam won't mind..." Tucker says as they both disappear into the backyard, where loud music started to blare. From behind them, Quan and the other football player exchange looks, spiteful smirks to be exact.  
  
"Hope you like waiting, Manson. "They laugh before returning to the party in the back.

* * *

(Some time later)

* * *

  
"I swear Danny told me he, Sam and Tucker were coming here for movies. "Danny's mother, Maddie, says to her slightly angered daughter.  
  
"He said he was going to Dash's party for a while, but they should have been back by now..." Jasmine adds, suddenly becoming suspicious.  
  
"What about Sam? "Maddie asks, causing Jasmine to gasp in realization.  
  
"She was going to wait for them..." Jasmine then stands from her seat on the small kitchen stool. She grabs her keys and charges through the living room.  
  
"I'll go pick them up! "She shouts as she rushes out the door, slamming it hard behind her. Maddie still stood in the kitchen, baffled by her daughter's sudden outburst of energy. That is, until Jack Fenton came running up the stairs from the lab, a new invention in his hand.  
  
"Look Maddie!! My next invention is complete! "

* * *

"Oh Sam. For Danny and Tucker's sake, please don't still be there. " Jazz thinks to herself, as she drives nearly five miles over the speed limit. (Oh big deal!) Pulling onto Elm Avenue, Dash's street, she spots the bunches of cars parked around his house, the firecrackers going off in the back...  
  
... And the lone girl that was sleeping by the front door.  
  
"Sam! "She yells, pulling into an open gap and jumps out of her car. Sam's eyes open slightly, a yawn escaping her throat. Jasmine walks up to her, putting her hands on Sam's shoulders.  
  
"Hey Sam...why are you still here? "She asks, clearly concerned but calm.  
  
"We're going to watch movies when Danny and Tucker get out. Is it 8:30 yet? "Sam starts, "I guess since I haven't gotten a lot of sleep, I feel asleep. "  
  
"You didn't have a dream did you? "Jasmine asks, suddenly panicked.  
  
"No..." Jasmine sighs in relief. "I wasn't thinking about it, I was just waiting for them to come out. "  
  
"You waited for so long? "Sam stops, her head snapping up.  
  
"What do you mean, so long?! What time is it? "Sam asks, now becoming angry. Jasmine looks at her sadly.  
  
"It's 10:37 pm, Sam. "Jasmine watches for a reaction, but finds only a blank face. She now became aware of the loud music blaring out.  
  
"I see. "Sam says, standing up.  
  
"What? "Jasmine looks at her, confused.  
  
"I can see they want to be popular. What better way than to ditch the gothic freak. "Sam spats, kicking the step.  
  
"Sam, I'm sure that's not what they meant to do. They probably-" Jasmine steps back from Sam as she stomps her foot, and cuts her off.  
  
"Forgot the time? Two hours, Jazz. Two fricking hours, and they forgot? I don't think so! "Sam yells over the music, becoming more enraged by the minute.  
  
' Sam, you're their best friend. They wouldn't do that!! "Jasmine argues back, "Dash always tries to do something to hurt Danny, you know that! "  
  
"Then why did he go? "Jasmine stops, not able to come up with an answer.  
  
"I...I don't know. But this isn't the way to act about it. "She turns to Sam, who now held a melancholy, yet hurt look.  
  
"That's right, I shouldn't...I guess my grandma was right. "Sam says, turning around to face the street, "I rely too much on Danny. I guess he got sick of me always needing someone to be there for me, mainly him. "  
  
"That's not true. "  
  
"How much you want to bet? "Sam declares, starting to walk away, " I need to grow up. They're just dreams, I'll get over them eventually. I'll just say I'm crazy in the mean time. "Jasmine nearly growls at the statement. She runs up to Sam and grabs her wrist.  
  
"Where are you going? " She asks angrily, but regrets it as Sam yanks her hand back, her body flipping around towards Jasmine. A couple droplets of tears sparkle in air as they took flight from Sam's watered amethyst eyes. Jasmine's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Home. "Sam answers, rubbing her fist over her eyes in an attempt to hide the fallen tears.  
  
"Wait until Danny comes out! He'll explain, just hang on! "Jazz yells, rushing up to the door and begins to slam her fist onto it.  
  
"Dash, open the door! "Someone must have been by the living room, because she hears a voice yell for Dash. The song in the back yard ends. She could now hear Dash and his annoying voice near the door.  
  
"Who is it now? "Dash asks opening the door, "Oh, Jazz, you gonna come to my party? I knew you couldn't- "Dash stops.  
  
"Where's Danny? "Jasmine hisses, her hand cradling the other throbbing one. Her eyes burned with immense anger. Dash steps back in alarm. He turns his head back.  
  
"Fenton! "He yells back, and only a few seconds later, Danny and Tucker emerge in the doorway.  
  
"Jazz, what're you doing here? You said you weren't coming. "Danny asks, stepping out the door.  
  
"You're such an idiot! "She shrieks, clamping her slightly injured hand tighter.  
  
"What're you talking- "He is cut off as Jasmine's hand connects with his cheek. ' I can't believe it! ' She thinks to herself.  
  
"Just because you want to popular, doesn't mean you abandon Sam in the meantime! "She screams, pointing behind her. They all turn, Jasmine expecting to see Sam right at the sidewalk.  
  
"Where is she? Sam! "Jasmine then spots the distant girl walking down the street. Danny and Tucker look out and their eyes widen in horror.  
  
"Jazz, what time is it? ' Danny asks, his voice cracking. Jazz looks at her watch.  
  
" 10:45pm "  
  
"Sam! "Danny yells instantly, trying to run down the stairs towards her retreating form.  
  
"Danny! "Tucker runs after him, but they both stop. Sam had also stopped and only her face was turned towards them. Her amethyst eyes were glaring at them, though tears were clearly falling. The depths of them showed anger, sadness, and what hit Danny the hardest, betrayal. Tucker's gaze falls to the ground, feeling to ashamed to looks at anyone, while Danny stood frozen.  
  
"Sam..." Danny tries to speak, but it barely comes out above a whisper. With her brows lowering further, Sam turns away from them and begins to walk away again. Jasmine looks back to Dash, who had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Danny, Tucker, let's go. "Jasmine says, stepping off the stairs.  
  
"But Sam..."  
  
"NOW DANNY! "Jasmine screams, feeling completely guilty of her brother's naive ness and stupidity.  
  
"I'll catch you later, buddy. "Tucker stutters, walking in the opposite direction of Danny and Jasmine.  
  
"Yeah, bye..." Danny sulks, retreating to the car. Before Jasmine gets into the car, she looks up to Dash, who quickly hid his smirk.  
  
"Jerk. "She spats, getting into her car and slams the door. After they drive away, Dash's smirk returns.  
  
"Perfect. "He laughs as he slams the door behind him.

* * *

"I can't believe you! You left Sam out there for two hours! " Jasmine yells, while watching the road for her turn.  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't you ignore me you heartless br-"  
  
"I heard you Jazz. Just leave me alone. "  
  
"Oh, you feel bad now? "  
  
"Would you just let me explain!? "Danny exclaims, jerking forward as Jazz's car came to a complete stop. She turns to face him.  
  
"Then start. "She crosses her arms, waiting for an explanation. After a few minutes, she opens the car door. She glances at Danny, who hadn't said a word since his last comment. He just sat in the car, his head bowed but he also looked deep in thought.  
  
"Dash did it again, didn't he? "Danny asks, opening the door and stepping out of the car. He shuts the door and looks up to his sister. She had a near sympathetic look.  
  
"You just figured that out? "She replies with another question. He sighs and nods.  
  
"I guess I thought since Tucker was able to go, it wasn't going to be like that. I should have figured-"  
  
"Yeah, you should have figured. "  
  
"But I didn't think they would try to-"  
  
"Sam is the one they hate most because she does things that defy their laws of being a cool teenager. She doesn't smoke like some of them do, nor does she drink. She'll be nice to someone she doesn't know. And she definitely doesn't look down on people like they all do. "  
  
"I know that. But I still...I just..."  
  
"You just want to be accepted, I know Danny. As your sister, I know more than you can ever imagine. But you have it so good!! Why can't you see that? You've known Sam since you were in preschool. You want to be noticed, accepted, and even popular. But you don't realize that she gives you all that. And Tucker is the same way. " Jasmine explains, her voice rising in intensity as she continued.  
  
"Dash is not the type of person you want to be noticed by, Danny. And it's true I wish you as much happiness as a sister could offer, but I have to put my foot down when you end up hurting your own friends to do so. " Danny and Jasmine walk into their house, and notice the note on the door.  
  
( Kids, we went to the cities, be home late tomorrow night. )  
Love, Mom   
  
"Lovely, I'm preaching my brother and my parents aren't even here to back me up. Thanks a lot Mom. "Jasmine growls, walking into the kitchen. Danny stands in his spot by the front door for a few seconds, and then follows his sister.  
  
"I'm still listening, Jazz. "He whispers, sitting down at the table. Jasmine takes a look at his face, and hers automatically falls. His eyes were filled with genuine guilt and regret.  
  
"I only wish I would stop trying so hard to be popular. I hurt Sam and there's nothing I can do to fix it! "He shouts, burying his face in his hands. Shocked by his sudden outburst, Jasmine hesitates momentarily before enveloping her younger brother in a light embrace.  
  
"I think you can, Danny. Explain what happened, the music was loud and the firecrackers were bright. Two hours is a long time, but...I'm sure she'll understand. After all, she's Sam. Am I right? "Jasmine murmurs, trying to calm Danny.  
  
"Yeah, she's Sam. The one and only Sam. "Danny whispers, not noticing the tone his sister and himself were speaking in. Suddenly, a light blue mist escapes his lips and his eyes widen.  
  
"Oh no..." He says, trying to hide his misting mouth. Jasmine grips him tighter, before letting him go.  
  
"Do what you have to do. "She says, not looking at him. He nods, and dashes to the basement of his house. Jasmine looks back as soon as he disappears.  
  
"Good luck, my ghost brother. "  
  
Once down there, Danny spots the ghost. A six-armed woman stood there, her eyes glowing bright white.  
  
" Where is she? "She hisses, her voice sounding warped. Danny transforms into his phantom form and charges at her. When he's about to swing his fist, all her arms grab him tightly. She pulls him up to her, her face pale and gray hair loosely flowed around them.  
  
"Where is she?! "She yells, her voice cracking and nearly failing to speak at all. Danny struggles to get out of her grip, his hands clawing at her and legs kicking frantically.  
  
"Let me go!! "He screams. He continues to struggle until he notices something peculiar. Her arms were holding him tightly, too tight for his comfort. But it also looked like the arms were trying to free him. He looks up to her eyes and sees the white orbs change to purple and back several times.  
  
' She's being possessed? ' He comes to this conclusion just as he is dropped to the floor. Breathing hard for a few moments, he tries to put distance between himself and the woman in front of him, who was fighting for control. She falls to the floor.  
  
"Where is...she? "The warped voice screeches from the woman's throat.  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about! "Danny says, standing to his feet. She gasps harshly, and a bright aura surrounds her momentarily. The woman stands to her feet, then gives him a haunting look.  
  
"You are the ghost child. "She states, her voice no longer cracked or warped. Her eyes now held a solid amethyst color. He nods but doesn't move, he not being sure whether she had full control or not. The woman backs up slowly, towards the portal.  
  
"She's not here then. "The woman turns around and before entering the portal, she says, "Samantha's not here... "Her tall form disappears into the glowing blue portal.After the portal shuts it's self down, Danny collapses to his knees and sits fully down on the concrete floor.  
  
"That was...Vitani? "

* * *

The thunder roared as near black clouds covered the cerulean sky. The wind was cold and blew harshly against the trees and flowers in the Amity Park. Footprints were lined in a trail that lead to the children's swings, the area in which Sam was occupying. She sat on the middle swing, and was pushing herself back and forth slowly. Her eyes were drifting shut, but after they fully close, she would force them open.  
  
"_Sam..._ "A voice calls out to her.  
  
"Leave me alone. "Sam mumbles, drifting off to sleep. As the rain started to fall, she tilts sideways, her head resting on the chain of the swing. Her eyebrows twitch as droplets of water start to fall onto her face. Coldness swept over her as the rain came down heavier as time went on.  
  
"_Sam...what's wrong?_ "The gentle voice asks her calmly, giving Sam a sense of peace.  
  
"I'm cold, I'm alone, I'm angry and I'm tired. Take your pick. "Sam explains, trying to frown but is too weak to move.  
  
"_Poor thing aren't you?_ " The voice says sadly, "_You've been through so much, my dear Samantha._ "  
  
"I told you not to call me that. "Sam states half angry.  
  
"_You let your grandmother call you that_. "She replies, Sam now trying to look around to find the person who was talking to her.  
  
"Whatever. "Sam shivers, her fingers becoming cold and turning the faintest of blue. Suddenly, Sam feels a warm wave move over her chilled body, instantly warming it. From the cold and hard swing that her head had been resting on, had turned into black warmth. Sam opens her eyes, and sees the familiar dark abyss-like room. She becomes startled as a hand reaches down to her cheek from above, and pulls a piece of her hair out of her face. Looking up totally, she sees the hand belonged to the woman from her nightmares. The woman looks down at her, smiling gently.  
  
"Better? "She asks, her silver and red hair falling over her features gracefully. Sam nods; moving her head more onto what she now knew was the woman's lap.  
  
"I'm still tired and angry. "Sam says, looking to the swirling floor. The woman sighs.  
  
"I know Samantha...I know. "She coos softly as she strokes Sam's hair.  
  
"How do you know? "  
  
"Because I can see everything you do. "  
  
"So you saw me when I was waiting for two hours? "Sam questions, frowning.  
  
"But I couldn't reach you then, you had an empty mind. "  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? "  
  
"I can not reach out to you unless you are open to be reached to. You were now thinking of how your friends abandoned you. I came through your sadness. " The woman explains, smiling sympathetically.  
  
"They lied. "  
  
"That they did, promises are broken so easily. So easily, that they broke it without realizing it. "  
  
"I hate promises..." Sam mutters quietly. She had pulled a band off her wrist and was now playing with it.  
  
"I do as well. Especially the ones I know can't be kept. Friends make promises that they can blindly break themselves. Sad, isn't it? "The woman says. Sam nods before asking.  
  
" Just who are you? " The young woman looks up to the swirling sky.  
  
" I cannot tell you what I am here for or what I am at all, but I can tell you my name. And that would be Svara. "  
  
" You have a nice name. It sounds ancient though. " Sam comments, sitting up to face Svara. Svara smiles brightly, more child like that what her appearance usually gave off.  
  
" Thank you. " Svara watches as Sam's lips widen into a small smile, " You look better when you smile, Samantha. "  
  
" Doesn't make a difference, what am I supposed to do now? "  
  
" It's all up to you. It's your destiny, not your fate. You are the one who chooses your own paths. "  
  
" What if I can't be independant? Or if I get lost? No one will be there if I leave. "  
  
" I most certainly will be here. That is my fate, though I don't mind it in the least. "  
  
" I thought you said we don't have a fate? " Sam looks up at Svara, reaching for an understandable answer.  
  
" You, Sam, don't have a fate. But I do, as well as all of my kind. My fate is to guide you when you need guidance. To protect you when you need protection. To be the only person you can trust no matter what. That is...my fate. And I don't need to promise you that for you to believe me do I? " Svara asks, giving Sam a knowing look.  
  
" For some reason, I don't think I need a promise to believe you, yeah. You have always been here since my first dream- "  
  
" Ah, but I have been here all your life, Samantha. You just never noticed until Vitani started showing up. You were able to take care of yourself so well before then. But Vitani, she is a being that can warp that self care into self need. But she is not a bad person. " Svara says plainly, almost trying to teach Sam. Sam gives Svara a disbelieving look.  
  
" How can she be a good person? She isn't even human..."  
  
" She isn't human in your eyes. She is like me, has a true form in one's mind, but is the same as it's host. She has become lost and confused, and the true one has taken control of that. "  
  
" True one? " Sam asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Why, the true enemy of course. The one that had Vlad send all those ghosts after Danny, the second hybrid. "  
  
" She took control of Vitani then? "  
  
" Yes, and that is why you have to go to that school. They can help you become who you truly are. " Svara stands, followed by Sam. Facing each other, they find an understanding in themselves.  
  
" So I have to become...dependant on myself? And find...my destiny. " Svara nods, smiling.  
  
" Yes, that is your fate. To find your destiny. You'll find yourself much more reliable on yourself than others after you finish there. And who knows, you might find some powerful allies. " Svara backs up slightly.  
  
" I think I already found one. " Sam says, smiling for the second time that conversation. Svara nods, then points up to the sky. Sam looks up and rain starts to fall onto her face, wettening it and her dark ebony hair. Her amethyst eyes held determination.  
  
" Go for it Sam! " She could hear her, might she say it now, muse, calling out to her.  
  
" Thank you Svara. " She then begins to walk towards the exit of Amity Park.

* * *

" You are under my control! " A woman screams as she slams another wman across the room with a large black beam. The woman thrown against the wall shrieks in pain, her six arms flailing to keep her standing.  
  
" Why must you go after her!! She doesn't know her potential! " She cries as red lightning pulses through her. The woman standing in the shadows steps forward, revieling not a woman, but a small child. She had silver hair with red streaks in them. Her eyes were also red, and glowing.  
  
" She must be eliminated. I don't care what relations you have with her! " The child yells, her voice sounding like one of an adult, " Just get rid of her, Vitani! " Sudden;y, Vitani is surrounded by a black aura, and her eyes become blank and red.  
  
" Yes, of course. "

* * *

" Oh, I wish Sam would just come home! I'm so worried. " Sam's mother says, crying lightly. Her mother, Sam's grandmother, was trying to comfort.  
  
" Yes, dear, I know. I'm sure she will come home. " She replies, trying to offer as much comfort as possible. But her mind was on something else.  
  
' I thank Jasmine for calling me, but I wish she would have told me the details...' She thinks to herself before the living room door slams open. Both women stand and look to see Sam standing in the door frame, soaking wet.  
  
" Samantha..." Her grandmother speaks quietly, stepping forward, but stops at the look in Sam's eyes. There was something neither woman saw before in Sam; raging determination.  
  
" I'll go. " Were her only words, and they were the only words needed to be spoken. For both women understood what it meant, and Sam's mother runs up to hug her daughter. Sam pats her mother's back as she breaks out into sobs. Sam looks up to her grandmother, who was standing farther back. They both nod to each other.  
  
Since the moment Sam had left Amity Park, she felt like she was leaving everything. But she didn't care, she may have been ending that part of her life, but she was starting a new one. A new life, a new beginning, a new journey. It was going to be hard, she definately knew that, but... she had a protector, a guide and an ally. ...all in herself.

* * *

Woohoo!!! Done with another chapter!! And in only six days!! hurray!!!! I know that seemed a bit weird, all the accusitions and stuff, but oh well!! OOC, big deal!! it's not bad in my opinion!!! I love my story so far!! Hope you liked this chapter!! Please review and I'll get the next chapter out soon!!! Huggles!! SilentDemon 


	4. Nina

Bittersweet Symphony   
Chapter 4: Nina  
  
Author's Note: HEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEE'sssssss.....CHAPTER FOUR!! You thought I was going to say Johnny didn't ya? Hmm? HMM?? Okay, maybe you didn't well poo on you!! Another day, another chapter. But guess what, it brightens up a little, yeah...a little. Something like that! Thank you to all who reviewed!! Hope to get more reviews in the future. And thank you to peoples who tell me things that seem a tad flawed or confusing coughspiritscough Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter, Sams' off to the new school!!!

* * *

Chapter Four: Nina  
  
"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."

* * *

" Well, this is it..." Sam mutters to herself, looking towards the gates of her new school. Sure, Sam's hand was on the door, ready to push it open. Keyword, ready, not actually doing. She was still, ready to open the gates, but not sure if she should. She curses to herself, hearing the chatter on the inside.  
  
" Darn it, why didn't I expect this to happen? " Sam asks herself, not really wanting an answer. There was a slip of paper in her hand, a blue one that was to be given to the head warden. Something about a school uniform, Sam had heard her mother explaining to her on the way there, but she wasn't really listening. She tried, oh yes, but her mother could just gab and gab...and gab.  
  
" _What're you waiting for?_ " Sam grunts as she hears Svara talk to her from her subconscience. Sam takes her hand of the solid door and places it on her hip.  
  
" I'm not waiting, I uh...just don't want to go in yet. " Sam says plainly, looking up to the sky in distraction. She hears Svara giggle, making Sam become somewhat annoyed.  
  
" _Well you have to go in sometime, why not now?_ " Svara asks, trying to hold her laughter in. Sam frowns slightly and puts her hand back up to the door.  
  
" Geez, you're insistant today..."  
  
" _Just want to see the famous ' P.W.C. Acadamy ' that's all..._ " Sam could feel Svara pouting, and she snorts in response.  
  
" Fine... " Just when Sam is about ready to open the door, it is nearly flung opem, reveiling a group of older students, each wearing a different colored uniform. There were three guys and two girls. They glanced at Sam momentarily before bumping past her rudely. Sam whirls around to glare at them, until she hears the bell ringing on the inside. She quickly rushes inside the doors just before they close. The group of teens shoved in the back of her mind as she gazes around the school grounds.  
  
" Where's the school? " She asks herself, looking for some sort of academic building, but finds none. There was just a bunch, or maybe a lot of bunches of children of various ages running or chatting amongst themselves. She spots little children running about, looking about the age of five, all of them playing tag with each other. The teens that looked Sam's age, mostly sat in a group, talking about who knows what.  
  
" Ms. Manson..." She hears a voice call out from a small distance away. She turns to see an elder looking woman, who was holding a clipboard, " Please come this way, you need your uniform. What brand are you? " Sam raises an eyebrow at the question.  
  
" Excuse me? " Sam asks, walking a bit faster to catch up with the brisk walking woman. The woman, presumingly the warden gives her a weird look.  
  
" What? You have that slip, don't you? What brand does it say? " The warden asks again, becoming impatient. Sam frowns at the warden, before taking a glance at the slip. She had never bothered to look at it before, but now that she did, she was gaining confusion.  
  
" It says undefined. " Sam replies, continuing to walk as the warden lets out a little 'hmph' before they reach a desk that had many things sitting on it. She reaches for a thermometer type contraption.  
  
" Open your mouth. " She states, sliding a plastic wrap type slip over the tip. Sam obeys, opening her mouth and nearly jumps back as the item is nearly shoved down her throat. Moments later, it is pulled out again, the warden looks at it for a few moments. Sam began to get a funny feeling in her stomach.  
  
" Class...red...that's odd, I haven't seen one of those in a long while. You a relative of Ani? " She asks rumaging in several stacks of uniforms for girls.  
  
" I have a grandma named Ani. " Sam says, watching as the warden pulls out a skirt, that resembled what Sam was already wearing, but the plaid strips were red instead of green. She pulls out a white shirt and red plaid tie and piles them on top of each other. She nods to Sam, smiling ever so slightly.  
  
" I see, great student she was. How is she doing? "  
  
" Um...fine I guess. She's staying with my family for a week so I'll tell her you said hi, okay? " Sam says looking up to the woman, who was now sending a glare past her towards the young children.  
  
" Thanks, dear. You can keep your shoes, they'll be fine as long as they're black. Damn those little brats, always teasing that poor little Kennedy..." She mumbles stomping past Sam towards the group, " Oh, you can change in the girl's locker room. " After taking one last glance towards the now angry warden, she trudges off to the locker room labled ' GIRLS '  
  
" Class red, huh. Wonder what that is... " Sam says to herself while she fixes her tie into a reasonable position on her shirt, " Good enough..." She glances up at her hair, looking up at the green pony that held a lock of her hair. She quickly pulls it out.  
  
" _Aw, I thought that was cute, why'd you take it out?_ " Svara asks suddenly, startling Sam slightly.  
  
" It's stupid. " She replies, recieving a sigh from the exasperated Svara. This confuses Sam, " Hey, you okay? "  
  
" _I'm fine, don't worry about it...I just wasn't expecting her to probe your mind. I some energy drained from me, that's all._ " Svara says, trying to reassure Sam. Too bad it wasn't working too well, but Sam eventually let it off and trudges into the locker room.

* * *

" Danny, I'm going to school! You staying home? " Jasmine calls out within the empty house. Their parents were in the cities for yet another convention and she and Danny were the only one's left there. She hears a muffled voice from the bathroom. groaning, Jasmione walks over to the door, knocks on it and walks in without warning. Not that Danny was doing anoything important, just staring in the mirror, dark rings under his eyes. Jasmine lets out a sigh before adding.  
  
" Nevermind my asking, you are staying home today. Go back to bed, you need it. " She says, pushing him out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. Danny nearly trips as they reach the stairway. He whirls around to face his sister, ready to argue but freezes as the glare on her face. Her teeth were clenched.  
  
" Go. To. Bed. Now. " Jasmine says slowly, as if talking to a toddler who had just been doing something bad. Danny nods quickly and rushes up the stairs. Jasmine waits until she hears the slamming of his bedroom door before scribbling something on a note and leaves the house.  
  
Up in his room, Danny gazes out the window as Jasmine was pulling her car out of the driveway. Once her car was out of sight, Danny lets out a large amount of air. He reaches a hand to his forehead and runs it down his face in exasperation.  
  
" Man, she's as stressed as I am. " He says to himself, as he looks at the things around his room. The Fenton Thermos and Fisher were on his dresser, assumingly thrown there, for a picture frame was knocked over under them. He walks over to the dresser and shoves the to ghost-catching items off the surface, not bothering to pay attention as to where they fell to. His eyes were fixed on the down-framed picture. He grabs it curiously, not remembering the actual picture that it held. He flips it over, and his eyes automatically widen, his chest tightening.  
  
" Sam..." He whispers, taking a better look at the picture. The image in the frame was indeed him and Sam, but they were in first grade. They were just becoming ' best ' friends and had gotten their picture taken together at a family picnic event at school. Danny's arm was draped childishly around Sam's shoulders, each child had a bright smile on their face. Sam had blonde hair, tied in two pigtails by her ears. That was her known hairstlye back then, and Danny smiles at the sheer memory of her innocence when she was little. He spots the messy lock of hair that stuck out on his forehead, and remembers when Sam had tried anything from water to honey to keep the lock down. But they decided to leave it and and SNAP. There was there picture, laying right in Danny's hands. One of his hands reach up to his bangs, his fingers pinching the stray lock onhis forehead.  
  
" So...carefree...Sam was. What happened to her? " The thought soon disappears as he hears a loud barking sound, making him drop the picture. It crashes to the floor, and Danny glares out the window at the bellowing dog across the street. Turning back to the picture on the floor, he quickly picks it up and his frown becomes a sad one. The glass of the picture frame had cracked.  
  
" Sam... " He says again, tracing the crack, which traveled right between Danny and Sam in the picture, seperating them more than Danny could comprehend. His left hand rests on his face a depressing sigh escapes his lips.

* * *

She rebuckles her boots and heads back outside, instantly wishing she hadn't. Everyone's eyes were on her, as if proding for something. The teen group gave her weird looks, and the older teens gave her disgusted glares. Sam, of course, didn't understand why, and simply glares back at them, not noticing the color of her eyes changing from amethyst to red momentarily. Everyone else noticed though, and all went back to their regular talking and gossip.  
  
" Hey give me back my hat, please!! " Sam suddenly hears a childish voice call out from the distance and spots the group of children running around the play area, the lead kid holding a laced hat that had a green ribbon attached to it. Several feet behind them, was a little girl, trying to catch up with them, tears running down her cheeks as she screams.  
  
" Please give me my hat!! " She cries out again, her blonde curls bouncing around in two ponytails by her face. Her hands were outstrectched and reaching for her hat, thought it was far away from her reach. Sam clamps her teeth shut as the group heads towards her. As the lead child nears Sam, a feeling shoots through her, nearly causing a spasm. The said child trips about five feet in front of Sam, the hat flying out of his hands. The rest of the children run for the hat, each trying to catch it before the girl could catch up with them. Sam simply raises her hand in the air, the hat seemed to just fall into her palm and her hand grips it tightly. The children stop, each backing up slightly.  
  
" Can we have that? " One dares to speak, causing Sam to look from the hat she was examining to the group of twerps.  
  
" No. " She states angrily, " Go away. " The children all turn and run past the little girl, and back to the play area. The girl stops, her breathes coming out in sharp gasps of air. Sam walks up to her and kneels so she could get a better look at the girl. The girl looks up nervously and to Sam's surprise, she had one green eye and one blue eye. Both were partially hidden by her wavy blonde bangs that hung in the way.  
  
" Um, could I have my hat back? " She squeaks, her eyes blinking curiously. Sam smiles at the girl before holding the hat out to her.  
  
" Sure, kidlet. " Sam replies, handing the small girl the wooven hat. The girl giggles before pulling the hat onto her head, securing it tightly. The girl manages to murmer out a thank you before a loud voice over took Sam's attention.  
  
" KENNEDY!! " The voice screams, as a lone teenage girl runs up to them. She scoops the girl, assumingly Kennedy, into her white gloved arms. She squeezes Kennedy to her chest tightly.  
  
" Darn you munchkin! I swear I've been searching for you everywhere! " She gasps, trying to breath. It looked like she had been running a lot. Sam looks at her for a moment before turning away, and starts to walk away. Kennedy yanks on the teen's uniform shirt and points to Sam as she retreats. The teen steps forward, letting Kennedy slide to the black concrete ground.  
  
" Hey, um...you! " She stutters, just realizing that Sam wasn't recognizable. Sam stops, moving her gaze to the teen.  
  
" What? " She asks, uninterested in anything at the moment. After a few seconds of silence, Sam sighs and starts to walk away again. The teenaged girl looks at Sam as she leaves, feeling slightly insulted. But after she had called Sam's attention to herself, she didn't quite know what to say so she just...stopped talking. Sam finds herself wondering into the edge of the school grounds, if she could call them school grounds. She still hadn't found the actual school. There was a set of swings by a tall willow tree, which was about as far as Sam could get from the crowds of obnoxious teenagers who had stared at her before.  
  
" It's only been fifteen minutes and I already don't like it here... " Sam says sitting within the long vines of the willow tree, each vine had a couple or more blossoms on them.  
  
" We've been here a week and a half and we still don't like it either... " Sam hears a voice say from the other side of the vines. She looks up to see Kennedy and the older girl walk through, Kennedy was in the lead and was pulling the teen with her.  
  
" Yeah, well there's not much to like about this place. There's not even a school, what the hell are we... I mean, what the heck are we supposed to learn without teachers? " Sam asks, frowning as Kennedy sits in front of her.  
  
" The warden is the only teacher, she kinda drifts around. We don't actually start anything for another 45 minutes. " The teen explains, sitting next to Kennedy. Sam's frown deepens.  
  
" Then why doesn't school start an hour later? "  
  
" This hour is for graduates to recieve their certificates on their last day and for soon to be graduates to practice their skills. " Sam's eyes widen slightly at this comment. Kennedy giggles as one of the vines brushes against her cheek.  
  
" Nina, she doesn't know what practice is! " She chirps, now playing with the blossom by her. Sam then looks off as the teen points to a secluded area nearby. Within the area, were three older looking teens. They sat with their legs crossed, one over the other. But to Sam's surprise, or even utter shock, was that they were leviatating about one to one and a half feet off the ground. Their heads were bowed forward, looking deep in thought.  
  
" They look like their...asleep. " Sam mutters, trying to not act impressed. Kennedy laughs again, leaning forward.  
  
" They are in Trance! It's so fun to do! But it's hard for a little girl like me. I haven't had time to practice. " Kennedy says before turning to the teen, " But my big sister Nina here, she does it real well! She tries to teach me... " Sam nearly jumps back as the teen girl, Nina, almost slams her hand on Kennedy's mouth, silencing her.  
  
" Now you can't go telling her all that yet, she hasn't gone through all the teachings yet, you know about Classes and Ranks... " Nina hisses to her little sister, automatically shutting the small girl's mouth. Kennedy nods slowly before Nina lets her go.  
  
" Classes and Ranks? What are those? " Sam asks, now curious of this new information. Nina sighs, almost in an annoyed way, before she starts to explain.  
  
" Before you start classes, you are tested and given a Class, but I still don't know the meaning of that, but after you start to do ' real courses ' with the warden in small groups of your class, you are given a Rank depending on your abilties. I don't even know what the different Ranks are as of now, upper classmen aren't supposed to say. " Nina explains, trying to go slow so Sam could absorb the information well. Sam raises an eyebrow, leaning back on her hands.  
  
" What's your ' Class ' " She asks looking at the two steadily. Nina turns her gaze to the grass, and Kennedy suddenly finds interest in the ribbon on her hat, the hat itself now resting in her lap.  
  
" Um, well... " Nina falters, not wanting to answer. Kennedy begins to yank on her curled hair.  
  
" What? What's wrong? " Sam asks, bemused. Nina finally looks up at her sternly.  
  
" I'm a cerulean class. And she's a- "  
  
" A lavender class, yeah... " They both give her drawn back looks, as if expecting to be spit on. Sam shakes her head in perplexion.  
  
" And that means...? " Sam extends her question, still not understanding their problem. Nina purses her lips together, smaking them together once.  
  
" No one in this school has our Class, they all have teal or plain purple. You can tell by the color of our skirts. The lines are the color of our Class... and since we're individuals amongst the crowd, we're frowned upon. And by the looks they gave you, you must have...a...far...out...color... " Nina trails off as her eyes spot the color Sam's skirt was. Kennedy also looks down, and both are suddenly gaping in shock. Sam pans between the two girls, now even more confused.  
  
" What, is red a bad Class? " Nina looks up at her aghasted.  
  
" Excuse me? No one has EVER had a red Class before, except for her... " Nina says, beginning to stand, " I bet they were more astounished than disgusted..."  
  
" Who's her? " Sam questions, putting 'her' in quotes with her fingers. A couple weird looks later, Sam sighs loudly and also stands and dusts off her skirt.  
  
" You'll find out in your first session! Believe me, from what you've told me, I don't think you know what this school is for..." Nina says before backing up a few steps, and nudges Kennedy with her foot. Kennedy looks up, startled because she was still playing with the dancing blossom. Both sisters wave before beginning to turn around.  
  
" Wait! " Sam calls out quickly, almost too quickly. Nina turns back and finds Sam's hand almost in her face. Nina glances up at Sam, a smile touching her lips.  
  
" Glad to meet someone who's on my line..." Sam says boldly, just as Nina grabs her hand, shaking it. Nina's smile becomes larger, her blue eyes brightening.  
  
" Me too, a new world has been born as my mother used to say. Well, your session will be starting soon so you better get going. " Nina says, as she releases Sam's hand. Exchanging their waves, Nina and Kennedy disappear behind the vines. After a few silent moments, Sam feels content and she too leaves the barrier of the willow tree, perhaps now her favorite place in this school. Stepping out into the open, she watches the crowds talking amongst themselves, just like when she first came. But this time, it didn't affect her as much, if any at all. She had a new friend, and as Nina's mother had once said, ' A new friend means a new world. ' Perhaps she is right...

* * *

Yes!! and now I am done with yet another chapter!! How awesome that I wrote this that fast!! And since a dear friend of mine has just reviewed all my fics, I want to continue all those too, so my chapters might come out a bit slower, cause now I have to balance three fics. But hey summer break isn't too far away!! So I hope to see you on the review board and next chapter!! Happy reading!!  
  
SilentDemon 


	5. Rivals

Bittersweet Symphony   
Chapter Five: Rivals  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed my story so far!! I am working as hard as I can to get these chapters out at a decent pace! I am hoping that things start to come together and make more sense soon! I am working towards the true essence of my potential and you all help me a lot!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Five: Rivals  
" Once a rival is lost, a new rival is gained. For there is never a time someone isn't trying to best you...hold your ground tightly. "

* * *

" Today's lesson will deal with Ancient History. The beginning of the Apocalypse was the time called the- " Sam's hearing must not have been very well, for she couldn't hear anything more on the topic. Or...maybe it was because of her half closed eyes and head resting on the palm of her hand that signaled extreme boredom and non-interest on this particular topic. She sat in the back of the many tables positioned outside in one of the academic areas of this open vicinity called a school. The warden wasn't helping much either, because she had a habit of speaking in a painfully monotonous way, which made the lesson twice as dull.  
  
" The three Rulers of the Apocalypse Era were also the three leaders in the wars... " Sam's hearing picks up this little piece of information, the words and lesson itself becoming more interesting. She looks up to the front, where the warden was holding a large book that had three pictures on the currant page. Sam couldn't quite make out the warriors though.  
  
" Three rulers, huh..." Sam mumbles, paying more close attention to the warden. She slightly glances down at her notebook for a moment and notices a bunch of doodles on it. None of them were legible, so she didn't care much. She turns her full attention to the warden.  
  
" ... rulers were the each a seperate Rank, which are the same three we judge and put upon you. These Ranks were Phantom, Wiccanian and Craftian, or as many refer to as Ghost, Wiccan and Craft-User. Each group had a grudge against the other to and vice-versa. Plus, each ruler and their blood warriors had seperate abilities to fight with..." Sam's eyes widen in shock.  
  
' Phantoms?! But Danny's a half Phantom! What is this school teaching?? ' Sam thinks to herself, and she begins to chew on her finger. She continues to listen intently.  
  
" A Phantom being a apparition already, had powers of transparency. That gave them the ability to become intangable and hide themselves from crowds. This and their plasmic attacks would have gave them a large advantage, but Wiccans and Craft-Users had a special ability of their own to track even invisible Phantoms, and that would be a Kiran. " Many students start to whisper amongst themselves, talking mostly about how they always though ghosts were real and such. That made Sam think of how Danny's father, Jack, always was very serious about the topic of ghosts, making her bite her lip. The warden begins to shout, trying to quiet the students. all becomes quiet and she begins yet again, but not before checking the teens to make sure they were all paying attention.  
  
" _I can't believe she's going to try to explain this..._ " Sam hears Svara say annoyingly. She pulls her attention from the warden, who was approaching a sleeping boy in the front of the room to the woman fuming in her mind.  
  
' Explain what? ' Sam asks mentally, not wanting to be caught talking to...well herself. Svara groans to herself quietly.  
  
" _A Kiran...is almost impossible to explain for someone who's never seen one. From the looks of it, she doesn't have one._ " Svara explains, waving her hand around in emphasis. Sam just gives a confused look, resting her head back on her palm. She hears a quick snap up front, the warden slamming her book onto the table in front of the boy. His head snaps up suddenly, a shout escaping his lips, causing the other students to laugh. The warden turns her glare on the rest of the students, immediatly shutting them up. She walks up to the front of the room, regaining her composure by taking deep breaths.  
  
" As I was saying... " Everyone could tell that the Warden was in a bad mood by the tone of her voice. Sam pulls from her connection and turns her focus on the Warden, who had already began talking.  
  
" A Kiran is a spiritual being that all Wiccanians and Craftians had fostered in their minds, they were the beings that gave the host itself their powers. " Sam feels Svara roll her eyes in disgust and disagreement.  
  
" Anyone who enrolls in this school and is accepted will eventually find their Kiran inside their subconsience mind... Unless you are a Phantom, which I highly doubt, unless any of you are dead or had a freak accident? " The Warden recieves no reply, " You will all most likely be different Classes of Wiccanian. That is considered middle-class strength wise. You see, Wiccans had several powers of their own, two of which include magik with a 'k' and a rare few had the gift of summoning. At least one of you all will be a summoner, possibly. " Sam now was beginning to loose interest in this lesson again. She was now thinking about the being called a Kiran...  
  
' Svara? ' She asks suddenly to the silent woman. Svara shakes her head.  
  
" _She did not explain a Kiran correctly, but yes, I am a Kiran. But I was definatly wasn't 'fostered' in your mind. We are born in your mind just as you are born yourselves. It just takes a while for certain people to realise we are here_. " Svara teaches, the explaination making more sense to Sam. She nods, telling Svara she understood and warps back to the Warden, who was now on another topic.  
  
" The final group were the supreme Craft-Users. They are known to recover their Kirans much quicker than Wiccans, and have ultimate magik of different varieties. They were the reigning beings of this Era, and ruled for quite some time. " The Warden, taking a glance at Sam for a moment, " These Craftians could be pulled into a different form, as could Wiccans, but to a further potential. The could merge with their Kirans and become a new form. These new forms could range from a sorceress like woman, and even a dangerous being called a Succubus, who are known to have six arms and powerful magik. But we do not know if it is a totally new form, or just the Kiran taking possesion of the host..." Many students are taken back by this new set of information. Sam only sat, her amethyst eyes wide in realization.  
  
' Vitani... ' Sam stutters to herself, thinking about the Succubus warrior that Svara had been protecting her form. ' I have a Craft-User after me...' Svara senses Sam's panic and reassures her.  
  
" _She is not a Craft-User, Sam._ " Svara whispers calmly, trying to calm Sam's mind. Sam frowns, her panic turning to anger.  
  
' The what is she? ' Sam hisses, ' I want the truth, the Warden just said- '  
  
" _And I said earlier that she doesn't know what she's talking about. She never explained that Kirans can leave their host if they are being supported by another, more powerful being. Of course, none of these fools would figure that out until it slapped them in the face-_ " Svara stops as the Warden begins to talk again.  
  
" Even though these Craftians are very lethal and powerful, there has been only one known Craftian in the last century. Most people are trained as Wiccans. " She starts to stack her books on her desk, " And that is all we will discuss, it is now lunch time. In about thirty minutes, we will begin your first training session. It is kind of like a test to see what you can do as of now. You are all dismissed. " The last words she spoke were cut off as the loud sound of a church bell is heard throughout the school grounds. The classes begin to pour into the empty center area of the courtyard. Sam still remained seated, even the Warden had rushed out with the students. Her jaw was dropped and her head felt dizzy.  
  
" That...was shocking. " Sam stutters, her hands trembling with a sudden chill running down her back. Svara mentally tries to soothe her, she herself a little shoken up by Sam's panic and surprise. Perhaps they were more connected than they thought.

* * *

" Man, this is so boring without Danny and...Sam here. " Tucker mumbles to himself as he trudges to his next class. Walking past Danny's locker, he spots Dash and his groupies laughing nearby.  
  
" That party was awesome! " He hears Quan say, Paulina agreeing wholly. Dash sees Tucker as he tries to slip by them. He steps in front of Tucker.  
  
" Hey, Tuck. Fun party, eh? We should do it again sometime. Oh, and SO sorry bout your buddy, or should I say ex-buddy? " Dash's whole group bursts out laughing before some random jock adds.  
  
" Yeah, where's Fenton? Too scared that his little girlfriend will be angry with him? " He begins to mimic a child as he spoke, causing the group to break out in laughter again. Tucker grimaces, bumping past them rudely. He stops suddenly at Quan's next comment.  
  
" Oh, but I heard she transfered to that freak private school. I guess she just wanted to fit in! " Tucker, who wasn't facing them, stood shocked with his eyes widening. It was only one day, and Sam had left? Was she really that angry? She didn't even let Danny explain... All these thoughts were running through Tucker's head, until he hears a slam behind him.  
  
" Hey watch where you're going, freshman. " He turns around, finding a disturbing sight. There was a new group of people, all of them upper classmen and women, one of which had Dash up against a locker.  
  
" That's no way to treat a new student is it? " The man sneers, his eyes a icy tint of blue and Tucker could swear they were glowing slightly. Dash was struggling to break free from being pinned to the locker, and the rest of his group only stare wide eyed. The two girls in the older group were holding several pens in their painted nail hands. One of the two sees Paulina and Valerie and smirks at her classmate. Tucker watches in awe and near horror as both girls grip one pen each and bend the pens in half, the ink splattering on Paulina and Valerie, along with a couple other people. The girls shriek as the ink stains their shirts and pants, causing the older girls to bust out laughing.  
  
" Funny, girls, real funny. " The lead boy laughs, and turns his gaze back to the pinned Dash, who now was forming a black circle around his eye. He must have been punched before being held up against the locker. The other two boys were holding off the rest of the young jocks, they themselves were snickering amongst themselves.  
  
" Hope you like being bullied, freshman. " The lead man says, flinging open a locker and slams Dash inside it. He slams the door on him and motions for the rest of his group. They all begin to walk away, each smirking at the chaos they caused. Tucker hears one of the girls speak up before they turn the corner.  
  
" They had the nerve to kick us out of the Acadamy, didn't they? Well I guess we can due with this school instead. Our new turf, what fun! " She and the group laugh again as they turn the corner, leaving a group of frightened jocks and crying girls. Plus, Dash was now banging his hands against the inside of the locker. Tucker whirls around, starting to walk away just as Lancer and a couple other teachers ran to the scene. As he round the opposite corner, he leans against the corner, watching as other teens his age and maybe older comment and whisper about the new group of students.  
  
' Thank goodness Danny didn't come to school today... ' He thinks to himself, deciding that he would call Danny later after school with the news he had just found out. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach then, and it never went away until the end of the day.

* * *

" Nina! Mom made tuna salad again! She knows I'm allergic to tuna! " Kennedy whines childishly, looking disgustedly at her lunch. Nina smiles, handing over her own sandwich.  
  
" Here, I'll trade you, mine's peanut butter and jelly. Your favorite. " Kennedy immediatly brightens up as her elder sister switches lunch with her. Sam sat with them, her lips couldn't help but curve into a smile at the scene. They were sitting in the corner, by a small pond that occasionally sputtered a bubble or two. The willow tree they had planned on eating by was currantly taken by a group of girls, and they didn't want company. Sam begins to eat her salad, until she looks past Nina and Kennedy, spotting a cemetary.  
  
" What's that? " Sam asks, pointing back to it. Nina looks back, and replies.  
  
" That's the cemetary that the warriors who were stripped of their Kirans were buried when they died. the Warden told us that people who become totally connected to their Kirans can't live long without their Kirans being with them. Unless you had a strong will to live, or something. I dunno, I wasn't paying much attention. " Nina says, munching on her sandwich and carrots she packed. Kennedy was sipping on a carton of juice and was staring at the only three standing tombstones, where the rest of the graves were plaque gravestones.  
  
" Hey, Nina? " Kennedy pips, her green and blue eyes turning to her sister and Sam momentarily before turning back to the stones.  
  
" What, shrimp? "  
  
" Why are there only three statue graves? " Nina and Sam look past the fence and they too notice the three statues cluttered together. The three statues were each a woman in a different pose. One was a woman who was praying with a cross in her laced hands. Another was a woman holding a textless book and the last one was a woman with her arms crossed over her chest and her head looking towards the sky.  
  
" I think they are the three leaders back in the Apocalypse Era. Each one faces each other because they united when the 'one' appeared during the wars. They were destroyed together and their Kirans are said to still wonder this graveyard in search of their lost bodies. It's sad if you ask me. " Nina says, turning away from the statues. Kennedy sat silent for a moment before taking another sip from her juice box. Sam sat across from them, her mind now turning in curiosity.  
  
" Who's the 'one' ? " She asks, but frowns when both Nina and Kennedy shake their heads and shrug. Groaning in frustration, Sam begins to once again chew on her salad. Suddenly, a rock falls into the pond, and at an angle where is would have to have been thrown from the cemetary. They all look over to the graves and see a small girl who was barely visible run behind one of the statues.  
  
" Who's that? " Sam asks, watching the girl peek from the statue of the woman praying. Nina looks at her for a second before shrugging again. Kennedy gets up and walks closer to the fence. She grips the fence and shouts, " Hello!! Who are you? " The girl simply giggles before disappearing. Kennedy turns to her sister, wanting an explanation.  
  
" I dunno, but now I'm getting a weird feeling about this school. I had no idea why I had to come here, but now I think this is like a boot camp or something... " Nina trails off as the church bell rings again, signaling the end of lunch. Both older girls stand, and start to walk onto the pavement ground, Kennedy following close behind.  
  
" I have my first training session now, what about you? " Nina asks, pointing over to the area with a bunch of upper class girls. Sam nods over to the same place, giving Nina the impression that she had the same. Nina turns to Kennedy.  
  
" Well I guess we'll see you later. Have fun at recess. " Nina says, embracing her sister momentarily before Kennedy nods sadly and starts to walk away. Sam felt a twinge of sorrow for the little one, but is soon being dragged over to the small gathering area.  
  
" Hurry and gather around class, we have some serious business to discuss. " The Warden starts to speak as the remaining girls group together, " I have just gotten notice that a few classes from Casper High are going to be coming here for our annual field event. " Several students begin to whisper, Sam sensing a note of worry, tunes in closely.  
  
" We have never had a request for a class to visit us, so this puts us in a bit of a bind. They do not know of our teachings, so we have to stay low profile this year. " More girls groan with displeasure, but the Warden interupts them.  
  
" I know it won't be the same as we usually do, but we have to keep this as normal as possible. " Sam and Nina stare in wonder, confused by this news. They glance at each other for a second. Then, a older girl steps up, her blonde hair had faint red streaks in them.  
  
" I think we can manage, right girls? " Her voice was slightly irritating to Sam and most likely very irritating to Nina. Sam could tell by the twisted look on her face. Sam moves closer to Nina before asking.  
  
" Who's that? " Nina's frown deepens, if possible.  
  
" She's the top student in this Acadamy. It is said she could be the most powerful Wiccan here without tapping into her Kiran's strength. People say she doesn't have one, nor does she need it. I personally think she's a show off. " The last words spoken must have been to loud, for the said girl turns her gaze towards Nina. She steps past the group of girls and straight up to Nina, towering over her a few inches. Nina steps back nervously.  
  
" What did you say _Tina_? " The girl asks, purposely saying her name wrong. Nina glares back at the girl.  
  
" My name's Nina, Katrina. " Nina says back, slightly intimidated at being confronted in front of the group. Katrina smiles crudely.  
  
" I heard what you said you idiot! " Katrina yells, shoving Nina backwards and causes her to fall onto her butt. The girls wince at the impact, and the Warden sighs, ready to step in.  
  
" You're such a stuck up- " Suddenly, Katrina is thrown back, she too falls to the ground, but with more velocity. She glares up to her attacker; Sam. She stood above Katrina, her eyes burning with anger.  
  
" You shut your mouth. " Sam warns as she watches Katrina stand to her feet, being helped by her friends of course. Katrina sends a sneer back to Sam.  
  
" You're just a new student, this is none of your business. " She hisses, but steps back as Sam steps forward, her boot making a loud thump.  
  
" I make it my business when you hurt my friends..._YOU_ may think you're better than us because you're older, but just you see, Katrina. " Sam hisses right back, startling the girls and the Warden, " You're as low as a person can get, you stuck up bitch. " Katrina gasps in shock at the way Sam had spoken to her, as well as...well, everyone else. A few moments later, Katrina turns back to her glare look, Sam and herself having a staring contest, as if seeing who would back down first.  
  
" I'll take you down, new girl. "  
  
" ..._try me_. "

* * *

I'm done with yet another chapter, though this one is shorter than most!! There was a lot, and I mean a LOT of information about the spirits and the school's history in this one, I hope you took notes! If not, well, these things will be mentioned again in the future so dont' worry. If you have questions, don't be afraid to ask in your review! hint hint Please review for me and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible!!  
  
Preview: The showdown begins between Katrina and Sam. But this fued ends up being finished by the last event in the training, relay obstacle race. And the public school students are there to see it. As they are supposed to be hiding their power, Katrina uses another trick and unintentionally causes Sam to use a power she thought she never had, which is seen by the student body, of both the Private Acadamy and Public School...  
  
Until next chapter   
  
SilentDemon 


	6. Awakening

Bittersweet Symphony Chapter Six: Awakening  
  
Author's Note: YAY!!! People are reviewing my story!! Thank you SOO much everyone, I love you all soooo much. And people who put me on their favorites and alerts, thank you much mores!!! But I love all my reviewers!! I hope that I have kept your interest!! Everyone ( okay not everyone, but a lot ) of people are asking when Danny will see or meet up with Sam again...well you'll find out soon enough!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! ANyways, please enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

Chapter Six: Awakening  
  
"A single event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us. To live is to be slowly born. "

* * *

  
" What're you thinking?! You're gonna get kicked out of this school if you start a fight on the very first day! " Nina yells, her arms flailing around her in frustration. Earlier that day, really only about fifteen minutes ago, Sam and Katrina were at each other's throats. After the staring contest ended, Katrina shot some stupid remark at Sam and off they went. They went from staring to yelling to Sam knocking both of them back to the ground and trying to hit anything available to her in under a minute. The Warden and a couple other students had to pull Sam off Katrina and vice versa.  
  
" She started it..." Sam mutters, her gaze directed to the ground, only to avoid arguing with her new friend. Nina groans in defeat, and sits down beside Sam under the willow tree.  
  
" Get revenge at the relay tomorrow. No better way to vent your anger than to beat her at her best, and send her crumbling to the ground. That'd show her. " Nina says, smirking as she imagines Katrina in her sobbing glory. Sam lets out a small chuckle before, falling back onto the soft green grass.  
  
" What is the relay for? "  
  
" Nothing big, usually to test the beginners and find their potential. At least, that's what another student told me. I think four students run on one team and three plus Katrina run the other team. " Nina explains, frowning at the thought of running against Katrina. Sam sighs, before getting up from her comfortable spot.  
  
" Whatever, I have to get to my next class, I'll see you later, after school? " Sam says, fixing her red tie. Nina stands next to her, and dusts her skirt off.  
  
" Alright, see you then. I have to track down my sister anyway, we both have open study and I'm going to teach her to meditate. "  
  
" You'll have to teach me that sometime. "  
  
" For sure! See ya! " Nina waves, then walks off, leaving Sam alone. She pulls her backpack onto her shoulder.  
  
"_Such a nice girl, isn't she_? " Svara asks. Sam could feel Svara's half cheery, half annoyed mood.  
  
" Sure. " Sam drops the subject, walking out into the open. But not before taking a quick glance to the nearby graveyard, thinking she saw something. She shakes it off and leaves the barrier of the tree.

* * *

  
" I'm sorry Sam, but I have to leave right away, Kennedy tripped and I have to get her home so I can mend her scab. She gonna go into hysterics soon. " Nina gasps, out of breath. On her shoulders, was Kennedy, who was hanging on for dear life and was also crying her double colored eyes out. Sam smiles towards Kennedy, then nods to Nina. Sighing, Nina nods in gratitude and walks from the school yard and down the street, in the opposite direction Sam usually went.  
  
" Now I have to walk home. " Sam says to herself, her feet already carrying her away from the school. She continues to walk along several blocks, she now realizing the distance between the school and her house.  
  
" Great, my feet hurt. " She grumbles to herself, and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. That is, until she crashes into someone as she turns a corner. She and the person each fly backwards onto their butts. Sam winces as she lands hard on the sidewalk.  
  
" Ow..." Sam murmurs as she rubs the lower end of her back. Her black hair blew in her face, so she couldn't see her attacker, or victim.  
  
" You okay? I must not have been watching where I was going, I tend to daze off like that... " She hears a male voice trail off as she looks up into deep green eyes. Strands of navy blue hair flowed with the breeze as he hunches over and holds hid hand out to her apologetically. She takes a good look at him and notices that he couldn't have been much older than herself.  
  
" I'm...fine. I wasn't watching where I was going either. " She says, taking his hand and feels his great strength as he easily lifts her to her feet. He was fairly tall as well, she notices, as he towers over her a good three inches. His face was stern, yet gentle and his eyes seemed give off his serene personality. Sam felt a weird aura around him, yet it wasn't a bad one.  
  
" Daydreaming...? " She is snapped out of her thoughts as his curious questions enters her mind.  
  
" No, just have a lot on my mind. " She stops, thinking about how she's talking to a complete stranger, " It's none of your business anyway. " The teen boy laughs lightly, his long and nimble fingers twist in his midnight hair.  
  
" I'm sorry if I have imposed on your privacy. " He nearly stutters, suddenly becoming a bit nervous. Sam sees this and smiles slightly.  
  
" Don't apologize, I'm just cranky. Where are you from, I haven't seen you around here much. " Sam says, fixing her backpack. The boy stands tall, his face becoming thoughtful.  
  
" I guess you just haven't seen me often, I've here my whole life. " He says, smiling wide. Sam steps back, a little bit at his enthusiasm.  
  
" I see..." She pauses, then reaches her hand out, " My name's Sam, and you are? " The boy takes her hand graciously.  
  
" Name's Kristopher, but people just call me Kris. " He nods, shaking Sam's hand happily. Sam feels a slight tenseness in her new accuatance, Kris. She takes a look at his clothes, seeing if she could find a little bit of a personality in his looks. He wore black baggy pants and a loose dark green muscle shirt. He had black cloth wristbands on as well, each one had a dark green circle in the center.  
  
" You look nice enough. " Sam says looking up at him sincerely. He grins, his hand releasing her's.  
  
" Thank you...I think. " His nervousness pushes through again. He was such a mood swinger, Sam mentally thinks to herself and hears Svara laugh in response. Sam waits for a moment to see if Svara was going to say anything more, but she doesn't so Sam returns her attention to Kris, who was silently walking along just as Sam was herself. Soon, they reach Sam's house, and Sam stops.  
  
" Well, this is my house, so I have to get going. " Sam says, turning to Kris. He smiles a small smile and nods to her, then starts down the block.  
  
" Nice talkin' to ya Sammy. " He says lightly, his voice charming. Sam was about to throw a glare towards the poor guy, but stops and decides to shrug it off. He wasn't so bad, so who cares. She waves silently, even though he was already halfway down the block.  
  
" Too bad there wasn't a guy like that at Casper High..." She shakes her head suddenly, forcing the thought out of her head.  
  
" I'm not at Casper High anymore, so quit thinking about it. " She tells herself as she walks to her front door and enters in firm silence.

* * *

  
" Danny! Go run to the Burger Hut and get some cheeseburgers for us, there's money on the table! " Jasmine yells throughout the house, making sure her brother could hear her from where ever he was, " And go soon before it rains. "  
  
" Why can't you drive ? " Danny asks, walking into the kitchen, where Jasmine currently stood, folding clothes and placing them into a basket.  
  
" Because I'm doing laundry, and you can't do laundry without making half of the clean clothes dirty again. Anyways, go before it rains. " Danny gives his sister a mild pouting look, causing her to glare at him in a I'm- gonna-wipe-that-pout-clear-off-your-face way until he shrank back in defeat.  
  
" Alright, alright I'm going. " Danny mumbles, grabbing the wallet Jasmine now held out to him. Jasmine smiles eerily.  
  
" Thank you so much, dear brother whom I love so much! " She chirps happily as she continues to fold the clothes, but remembers something and adds, " Oh, and Mom and Dad aren't going to home for a few days. Something about visiting Mom's parents, so only burgers for us two. " Danny nods before leaving the house. Jasmine watches him slam the door shut before putting all the folded clothes back into the basket and tossing them into a corner.  
  
" He's very observant isn't he? " She asks herself, looking at the clothes that were actually dirty. She makes sure Danny had left completely and starts up the stairs and into his room. It wasn't messy, but it definately wasn't clean either, she notices.  
  
" So, why is it my little brother suddenly decides to lock himself up here everyday after school for the past week? " Jasmine asks herself, wondering around his room. She looks at the pile of clothes on the hidden side of his bed, causing her to groan and then around the dresser area where she sees two of their father's 'ghost catching ' items laying on the floor. From their positions, Jasmine could tell they were thrown there. Suddenly, she spots something on the dresser top.  
  
" What's this...? " Jasmine lifts the picture case into her hands, her eyes wandering down the long crack that ran down the center. Her eyes close slightly, her thick eyelashes covering part of her vision. She sets the broken picture down, now not feeling the need to search around for reasons of her brother's sliding depression.  
  
" They're slipping out of each other's fingers... " She says to herself, before she leaves his room with a light click of the door.

* * *

  
" Sanctuary, please give me sanctuary... " A small girl prays, kneeling in the P.W.C. Acadamy's Cemetary. She was knelt in front of one of the three statues, specifically the praying one that held a necklace with a cross on the end. On the plaque just ahead of her spot, had faded writing on it, saying:  
  
Original Craftian, Kaliga  
Leader of the Craft-Users in the Apocalyse Wars  
Powers of the unknown, she held within.  
  
The small girl opens her eyes slightly for a moment before returning to her prayers. Her whispers could barely be heard.  
  
" Please, I pray for sanctuary. And I pray for Samantha... " Her last words are cut short as a black aura surrounds her, random streaks of red lightning spark at her petite form. She screams as the misty darkness burns her pale, almost translucent skin. Her prayers become louder,  
  
" Please, I pray for sanctuary! Please make the pain stop! " Her eyes then flash a familiar red color. Right after, everything seemed to come to a halt. The aura and lightning disappear and her eyes return to their normal color. Her breathing came in ragged heaves and sweat beads down her cheeks, mixing with the small tears that ran down the same path. She gazes up at the statue in hope, but her eyes widen as she sees the shining cross in all it's glory crack and almost half of it shatters away. She lets out a sharp gasp, before her body becomes ghostly transparent and she begins to weep. A tiny trail of blood trickles down her forehead. After a few moments, two spirits join her. One had bleach white hair and bright green eyes, while the other had white-silver hair with blue and green tips and blank, pale blue eyes. The first spirit puts her hands on the child's shoulders, causing her to lean back and collapse completely. She had passed out from exhaustion.  
  
" Perhaps her Kiran has gotten stronger... " The green eyed one speaks quietly, and recieves a nod from the other.  
  
" Perhaps, or maybe she is getting weaker... " The other replies, her pale fingers filp a piece of her hair behind her triple pierced ear.  
  
" True, she won't be able to survive much longer. But she is in more danger with her Kiran becoming more evil and pwer hungry as time goes on. "  
  
" Poor child, it's unfortunate a devil has taken her. "  
  
" Indeed, and there is no one strong enough...to help us now. She has become too strong for us to defeat. We are ancient and passed our powers and bleesings on to so many... " There is a few moments of silence between the two, until the green eyed one speaks again.  
  
" There...may be one... " Both spirits gaze at the sleeping child, who was trembling in terror, even in her slumber.  
  
" Kaliga... " One of them whispers to the small child as they stroke their hand over her soft cheek in a soothing, almost protective way.

* * *

  
" Please forgive me...you're my best friend but...I think I may be in love with you... "  
  
" Not after what you did to me! I hate you so much for that! I HATE YOU! "  
  
" Please listen to me Sa- " Sam's mother turns around from the television to see her daughter standing in the hallway, remote in hand and her finger hovering just above the power button. Sam wore a sleeveless black gown and a see through robe, giving her a pure goth-princess type look. There was a annoyed look upon Sam's face.  
  
Sam had been going to the private school for a little over a week now and she was coming home with bad moods a lot more often, her mother could definately see that. Almost everyday, Sam would come in grumbling about some girl who starts verbal fights with her as many times as possible. She had even gotten in trouble once for punching the ' bitch ', as Sam put it.  
  
" Sam, I was watching that! Sarah was about to push him off the stairway! " Sam's mother shouts, her mouth curving into a frown. Sam snorts in response, and tosses the remote back to her mother. She was not in the mood to argue, or to be argued with.  
  
" Those stupid soap operas will rot your brain with mushy romance crap. You've seen that one how many times, anyway? " Sam asks, not even bothering to stay for an answer as she heads up to her room. Upon entering her chilly room, she sees the curtains fluttering in the breeze that flowed into her room. Her window was open, presumingly done by her mother or another inhabitant of her household, but it gave off a chilly, yet comforting breeze that surrounds her lone form.  
  
" _Beautiful night..._ " She hears Svara coo quietly. Sam knew Svara was gazing with her into the clouding night sky. Sam could almost picture Svara standing out on her balcony, her silver hair dancing with the the wind. Sam smiles at the imagery in her mind and then walks closer to the window herself. She notices little drops of rain fall randomly, only every now and then. Looking down into the street, she watches as a car goes by, but her gaze stops as she spots a figure at the edge of her driveway. There he was; Danny Fenton. Sam's chest clamps tightly at the simple sight of him, her thoughts of a few days ago running through her mind and causes herself to let out a small heave. Her eyes drag to the carpet floor and she pulls into her room and away from the window, paniced.  
  
" _Sam, you okay?_ " Svara asks, her form appearing in Sam's mind. Sam shakes her head, ans she walks to her neatly made bed.  
  
" I must be tired, I'll just go to sleep... " Sam makes up an excuse, and pulls the covers over herself as she slides into her warm bed.  
  
" _Alright, if you say so..._ " Svara says quietly, not trying to push the subject any further. Sam nods and clicks her lamp off, then curls under her blankets to get more comfortable.  
  
Outside, Danny watches the light in her room turn off, a look of sadness spreads on his face. He looks down to his scooter, and lifts his foot off the ground. His free hand pulls the handle towards him, the scooter bike moves automatically forward. He drives off as the rain begins to fall harder.  
Once Danny had totally vanished from sight, a figure slips onto Sam's balcony, a long sword in her hand. She creeps towards the open window, and is about to step through it until the bedroom door opens, revieling Sam's Grandmother, Ani. The figure growls and disappears off the balcony in anger. Ani walks over to the window after gazing momentarily at her grand- daughter and closes the large sliding glass door/window. She paces back to the door. She steps out almost halfway before turning back to gaze out the distant window.  
  
" I won't let you touch her, Vitani. " She says, the doorknob in hand and she shuts the door quietly, as to not wake up Sam.

* * *

  
" Uh uh, there is no WAY I am wearing THAT!! " Sam yells, pointing a slender finger towards Nina, who was wearing a gym type outfit. Nina's hands were on her hips and her lips were curved into a frown.  
  
" Sam, it's only for one day. And you're only running one string of the race. "  
  
" Nina, that looks like a skimpy tank top and a pair of underwear! " Sam argues, her arms flailing about in anger. Nina sighs, a hand raising to her forehead.  
  
" They are not underwear, they are traditional undergarments in private schools. They're like gym shorts, but...er shorter. Plus, you're running last and I heard the crowds usually watch the first parts. " Nina says, lifting a plastic bag from the ground by her feet.  
  
" Yeah, that's our school. We have classes coming to watch, remember? " Sam spats, grabbing the bag, which had her running suit in it. Nina bits her lip, her brows furrowing only for the fact that Sam was being so stubborn.  
  
" You just need to chill, buddy. Doesn't matter now, they're here. " Nina points behind Sam towards a single long school bus that looked loaded with as many students as it could fit. Sam frowns as many Casper High students make their way off the bus. Several included Dash and his lackies, Sam observed coldly.  
  
" Great... " She mumbles to herself, quiet enough to not attract any attention. Nina and Sam watch as a group of five students, three boys and two girls, get off the bus right after Dash's group.  
  
" Oh boy, they're back... " Nina grumbles to Sam, as they both watch the older group of students race past Dash's, one of the girls tripping Paulina as she sped by. Sam raises an eyebrow as she sees the sullen looks on all their faces. Valerie walks up to Paulina and helps her up slowly, both girls watching carefully to make sure the five students were far ahead.  
  
" I saw them leave here when I first came... " Sam says to Nina, both of them diverting their gaze elsewhere as they head to the locker room at the other end of the courtyard.  
  
" Wouldn't doubt it, they are very troubling... they got kicked out of school for abuse of their abilities. Some of us looked up to them for always giving Katrina's group trouble, but they gave the rest of us trouble as well. So there wasn't really a good side to them... " Nina stops a few feet away from the girl's locker room area. Sam continues a few steps before noticing her halted friend.  
  
" Aren't you coming? " Sam asks, looking to where Nina had turned her gaze to. Sam steps back suddenly, a frown reaching her face. Nina was watching the remaining students exit the bus. And one of the last ones to exit besides the band students, was none other than Danny.  
  
" Hey Sam, look at that black haired kid! Doesn't he look like that kid in that photo in you binder... Sam? " Nina whirls around, but finds the locker room door just shutting, Sam already inside.  
  
" Oh, okay Sam... "  
  
" Did you say Sam? " A voice asks from behind her. She turns back around and comes face to face with Danny Fenton. He had a questioning, yet hopeful look on his face. She vaguely remembers the picture on Sam's binder of the teen boy. She couldn't see how they looked so obviously close and now they were very far apart.  
  
" OH! Haha...yeah, Sam. She just left to change. " Nina nearly yells, just as she catches herself wondering off into dreamworld. She looks at him, and her eyes narrow slyly. Danny stares at Nina, backing up ever so slightly.  
  
" Do you know Sam...? " Nina asks, her proding finger was beginning to poke Danny's chest, making him become even more nervous.  
  
" Uh. Uh...er..She's a frie- I...I mean, she just an acquaintance. Yeah... " Danny stammers loudly, stepping back uneasily. Her eyes become less narrower, and she bits her lip.  
  
" You...were friends. Weren't you? " Nina asks suddenly, her blue eyes held a hint of affinity. Danny looks down morbidly, his jet black hair hiding his features. Nina sighs lightly, and places a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" What...did happen to you guys? She never did...tell me. " Danny looks up in surprise at the question that was suddenly asked. He laments to himself and readies himself to tell his side of the story.  
  
" Alright...It all started a while back when Sam was having these dreams- "  
  
Several minutes pass before Danny finishes his explanation. Nina takes all the information in slowly, her facial expressions changing every so often. After he finishes, Nina stares awe-struck at Danny as he looks to the ground.  
  
" Well...I don't really know what to say... " Nina says, regaining her composure. Danny sighs dejectedly.  
  
" I wish I could apologize to her. I really miss Sam and I just want to talk to her again. It's different without her. " Danny nearly cries out, his hands clench tightly to his sides. Nina smiles lightly, her hand returning to his shoulder.  
  
" I wish I could tell what you could do, but it's not my place. You'll figure out something, I'm hoping at least. She'll come around eventually. Just...be there for her when she needs comfort that no one else could give her. I feel that a time like that will come in the future... " Nina says softly, her voice calm and motherly. Danny returns her sweet smile with a small one of his own.  
  
" Thanks... " He mumbles, back up a few steps. Nina tilts her head to the side girlishly.  
  
" Anytime. " Both teens wave to each other before walking off in seperate directions. A few moments later, Sam steps out of the locker room. Her amethyst eyes were slightly pink, and her hands were clutched to her chest. She lets out a long sigh of air and then walks off to find Nina.

* * *

  
" Gather 'round students and guests! The final relay will begin shortly. " The Warden calls out to the groups of students from the two schools. Nina and Sam gave their last goodbyes before leaving to their respective areas. Nina and her opponent took positions in the third string, while Sam and Katrina took their spots in the final string. Both girls were throwing glares at each other the whole time.  
  
" You're going down, Manson. " Katrina hisses, her body moving down as she stretches. Sam throws her fists out a couple times before beginning her own leg warmups.  
  
" Go ahead and try, Lambole. " Sam sneers back with almost twice the intensity. As the people start to crowd around the fields, they stare at the two waring girls nervously as if hell was about to break loose. The private school students in particular were especially nervous, for a fight had occured just yesterday between the two girls. Sam had a few scratches, but she had told Nina it was worth it because she had landed a punch on Katrina.  
  
" Wonder who's gonna win... " A female student whispers to her friend.  
  
" I want to say Katrina's gonna win. I mean, she has ran this race for a couple years already. But this Sam girl, she's got some spirit, and her spirit is ready to go. " Her friend nods in agreement as they scan the relay field.  
  
The relay was divided into four strings, the first two being the easiest and the last two being the hardest. The first string was a simple stretch of sand and a couple hurdles towards the tag point. The second string was the same, except the ground was wet cement pavement with random steel plates patching the area. The third string was more of an obstacle course than a running task, but it was just as difficult. There were bridges and monkey bar type obstacles. The catch to the monkey bars was that they could tilt to either direction if the racer was off balance.  
Perhaps the most concentrated portion was the last string, in which Sam and Katrina were racing in. It was a stretch of pavement, then a set of wide spaced stepping stones. Another, longer stretch of pavement followed and then more stepping stones. But as same as the third string, this required more concentration. If the racer happened to not be as focused as they should, the stepping stones would become illusions and the racer could fall through them.  
The students and supervisors finish gathering and soon, the relay had begun. As Sam, waits she feels Katrina's cold stare as well as her little buddies. Many moments pass as Sam awaits Nina's appearance, so she could wipe the floor with her new rival. Finally, Nina and her opponent appear in the vast distance, both neck and neck. The crowd's cheering seemed to be a chain, for as a part of them died down, the next part would cheer more. Both sets of girls reach their arms as far as they could to tag their partners.  
  
" Beat her, Kat!! "  
  
" Go, Sam, run!! "  
  
And the showdown began, both Nina and her opponent tag off at the same time and off went Sam and Katrina. For it being the last and longest length of the race, Katrina noted on how stressing it was to keep pace with the vigorous Samantha. She was running at the pace that Katrina usually used towards the end.  
  
' So that's her game... ' Katrina thinks to herself as she and Sam start across the first set of stepping stones, ' She's going to try to wear me out... Well I haven't lost a race yet. i'll show her- ' Her thoughts are cut off as she sees Sam becoming slightly further ahead of her, which was bringing many cheers from the girls and guys in the private school crowd. Nearly laughing, Sam forces herself further as she hears the cheering that was directed to herself.  
  
' How the students are swayed... ' Sam thinks to herself smugly, her hair was starting to mat to her forehead from the sweat. As both girls neared the second and more difficult set of stones, Nina was trying to keep up with them on the sidelines, watching closely for any suspicious acts from Katrina.  
  
" She pulled a trick when I saw her practicing a few days ago, I'll bet if she begins to lose, she'll do something. " Nina says to herself, watching the race with full attention. And unfortunately for Nina, her predictions were usually right. She focuses on Katrina, who had a particularly evil smirk on her shocking pink lips. Nina could sense a slight chill coming from her aura as well. Nina's eyes widen as she start across the fazing stone obstacle.  
  
" SAM! Watch out! " Nina screams, reaching through the crowd towards Sam, who turns her head slightly to Nina in confusion. Katrina sees this, and her hand shoots down. A light blue type spark flies out of her finger and hits Sam's ankle, causing her to yell out and stumble. The crowd gasps at this bout, and cringe as they watch her crash into the water, her forehead scrapping against the next stepping stone.  
  
" Sam!! " Nina screams as Sam falls under the water, and Katrina laughs as she runs ahead. Growling, Nina pulls away from the crowd and races down the outlines, going to find anyone who could help. The students around Sam's bobbing form are hesitant to walk onto the field. A few moments later, Sam emerges, a small trickle of blood running down her forehead.  
  
" _Sam..._ " Svara says in her mind, her voice full of seriousness, " _If you're going to find a time to trust me and let me help you... it would be now. Please, let me help you!_ "  
  
" My head hurts... " Sam mumbles, her mind spinning. She looks up to the sky, the clouds beginning to cover the vast blue horizon.  
  
" _Samantha! _" Sam's eyes become blank, and the wind suddenly became extremely chilly. Her head tilts back totally, only a small nod given to tell Svara and possibly the whole crowd around her, it was a go.  
  
" _Alright, Samantha. Forget the pain, and focus..._ " Sam turns her gaze forward once again, her blank eyes flashing a red color ever so often as she watches Katrina in the distance,   
" _It's payback time._ " The crowd of students, especially the private school students, become worried and maybe even frightened as Sam's body lifts lifeless out of the water. Her once purple eyes were a deep red and her hair was beginning to show signs of silver. Her petite form was pulsing with red lightning as several black belts began to lace around her arms. Suddenly, her head jerks towards the stretch of remaining land, her blood red eyes blazing with rage.  
  
" _My turn._ "

* * *

  
" Danny! Danny! " Nina calls out, her breath running short. He looks from the race towards her, his eyes widening in recognition.  
  
" Nina! Where's Sam! That other girl is about to win! " Danny says pointing to the retreating Katrina, who was near teh finish line.  
  
" That's the thing, Katrina cheated and shot an ice attack at Sam. She's injured or something! We have to hel- " Nina is cut off as Danny pulls her away from the sidelines just as a black sphere of energy that was surrounded by red lightning pulsed past them and the crowd, and towards Katrina.  
  
" Kat, watch out! " They hear several voices, most likely her friends, yell out to the oblivious girl. She turns her head just before the attack misses her by mere inches. But she is thrown back by the sheer force of the energy sphere. She falls to the ground, her eyes wide in shock.  
  
" What the hell was that?? " She whimpers, her skin beginning to pale and her arms were trembling. The crowd was whispering amongst themselves, and the private school students were staring down the track in horror.  
  
" Oh dear God. " The Warden whispers near Nina and Danny, who were both now looking down the track as well as a large group of students. Red lightning was pulsing on the ground, a few strips of it would tear up every now and then.  
  
" Ma'am... " Nina whispers, pointing to the approaching figure in the distance. They could hear gasps and a couple rounds of yelling from the distance as well. Everyone steps away from the rope barriers that seperated them from the field, leaving Katrina alone and waiting for the being.  
Suddenly, another sphere of black swerves past Katrina, keeping her from moving anywhere. She was now frozen in fear as the figure, a woman, finally came into view. Her silver hair with red streaks whips around her face. Her black knee length dress ripples with the strong wind she was bringing with her aura. Her eyes were a bright blood red color, and her teeth were clenched, her whole appearance looked vengeful and angry.  
  
" Who the hell are you?! " Katrina shouts as the woman stops a few feet in front of her, her bare feet creating red pulsations in the earth as she lands. The silver bands on her ankles click together as she stands, and she tightens one of the many black belts on her arms.  
  
" _I am your trickery, Katrina_. " Her calm voice sent chills down everyone's spine. Nina looks from the woman to Danny, who held a look of shock in his wide pale blue eyes.  
  
" Danny... " She whispers, but it's obvious to her that he couldn't hear her. He was staring directly at this woman, Nina realized and had a thought.  
  
' This couldn't be...? '  
  
" What do you want with me?? " Katrina asks, standing hesitantly to her feet, which were aching at this moment. The woman snorts, her petite hand flicks some of her silver hair behind her shoulder.  
  
" _I want nothing with you. But my host...let's just say she wanted a few words with you..._ " She speaks, her voice becoming icier by the seconds. Katrina backs up nervously, her hands were hid behind her back to hide the shaking.  
  
" And who is that...? "  
  
" _Why, you don't know...Lambole_? " Katrina's eyes widen, then narrow slightly.  
  
" Sam! You're Sam! How did you do that? "  
  
" _Those who can not access their Kiran, don't know the extents of their potential. One has to cheat to be recognized, yes?_ " The woman says coldly, her form was beginning to glow with a red aura. Danny tries to step forward, but Nina latches onto his arm.  
  
" Danny, no! " She whispers hoarsely, yanking on his white shirt. He turns to her, a desperate look in his eyes.  
  
" Nina, I know her! She's been the one in Sam's mind when she had those nightmares! I have to stop her! "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Sam's screaming right now, I can hear her screaming in my mind. I can't sit here and let this woman keep control while Sam's in hysterics! " He yells, pulling his shirt back harshly, startling Nina. She steps back aghast, but then thinks of their earlier conversation.  
  
" You guys...really have that connection thing? " Danny nods and Nina continues, " Then I'll help, she's my friend too. Perhaps my only friend. "  
  
" I highly doubt that. "  
  
" Why is that? " Nina frowns when Danny laughs a bit to himself.  
  
" 'Cause I'm your friend. " Both teens smile momentarily before running to the edge of the rope.  
  
" SAM!! " The woman turns to Danny as he yells out to her. Her eyes flash a purple color, before the normal red color returns. Nina begins to crawl under the rope, followed by Danny.  
  
" _Stay away boy. She will not release herself with you here_. " She says almost in a sad tone, " _You are the one, who hurt her_. " Danny steps back in shock, a pain in chest was starting to arise.  
  
" Stop it, Sam! You need to wake up! " Nina says running up to the woman, who had a calm tone with Nina, much unlike Danny.  
  
" _Neyana..._ " Nina looks up at the taller girl in confusion. But before anything else could be said, the red aura starts to disappear, " _I'm sorry..._ " A bright flash blinds the crowds momentarily, and then it dies down as soon as it had appeared. In it's place, was Sam, who was kneeling and hunched over, her arms clutched to her chest.  
  
" Sam! " Nina cries out, falling to her knees in front of Sam, who looks up at her frightened.  
  
" I couldn't control it... Svara wanted to help...I just felt, a wave of anger towards Katrina. It hurts... " She whispers in choppy fragments, before her gaze moves past Nina and towards the cemetary. Clamping to the fence, was the little girl, her eyes were wide in fear. Sam looks on in horror, before she tilts back exhaustedly. She nearly hits the earth before a pair of hands catches her, and hoists her up to her feet limply. Nina looks up to who had pulled Sam up.  
  
" Let's bring her to the infirmary. " An older boy says seriously, his navy blue hair was partially covering his green eyes. Nina and Danny stand, and are joined by the Warden and Kennedy. The younger students had saw the happenings, and most of them were hiding by the senior students.  
  
" What happened to Sammy... " Kennedy asks as the mysterious boy begins to carry the unconscience Sam towards a white tent that was set up in the corner of the relay field.  
  
" She's just tired Kennedy, come on. " Nina leads her young sister as they, Danny and the Warden follow the boy to the infirmary, in which a nurse was waiting. The boy and the Warden disappear into the tent, the Warden holding her hand out to stop the students who were following.  
  
" Give us a few minutes, please. " She says before leaving into the tent. Nina, Kennedy and Danny were left at the entrance, each of them still trying to piece together what exactly had happened.  
  
" Nina...is Sammy gonna be okay? " They hear Kennedy murmur, her hand was clamping onto Nina's skirt. Danny, sad for the little one, kneels down to her level and puts a hand on her head.  
  
" We can only hope. " Danny answers for Nina, for she was too deep in thought to answer her sister. Nina was having an inner doubt, her mind was spinning at what the spirit had told her.  
  
' Neyana? Is that, my Kiran? How could she have known if I didn't even know? All these things, Sam's total transformation...is she a Craftian? '

* * *

  
" SHE CAN'T BE A CRAFTIAN!! Her mother wasn't even one?? I thought it was direct blood line!! " Vitani stood by the entrance of a dark cave, and was staring out into the distance. Inside, was the child, her master so to speak. And she was screaming her mouth out.  
  
' She is... because I made her one... ' Vitani says to herself as she jumps off the cliff and gracefully lands in the forest below. The young villianess hadn't noticed, she was too busy watching Sam and the insident that had unfolded. Left at the entrance of the cave, was a black collar, one that the evil child had specifically had put on Vitani to keep control of her.  
  
' I'm not a slave for you anymore, Kaliga. I do not work for devils. '

* * *

I"M DONE!!! I"M FINALLY DONE!! I'm sorry for the long wait but I was so in writer's block!! Please review and tell me what you think!! if there is something you are confused about, ask me and leave your email or something and I can clear it up if I haven't and forgot to do so!! RR!! I'll get out the next chapter as soon as possible!!  
  
SilentDemon 


End file.
